our life
by volturiqueen
Summary: two identical twins named Rosaline and Mia who are taken away from their family and forced to become poweful vampires.Now decades later they land in forks washington and discover something really shocking.how do they know edward esme and carlisle?
1. the begining

**The Begining**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

It was June 18,1736, my sister and I just turned 16, were twins and we look absolutly identical. People could only tell us apart by our eyes, we both had staright dark bronze hair that reached down to our waist, we both had a height of 5'5, and we were both pale and slim. But my eyes were a bright green and my sisters an icy blue.

So as we were walking home from a friends house, my sister stopped abruptly and asked "do you feel like someone is watching us?" she seemed a little freaked so I looked around to assure her that theres no one but us. As I was looking around I saw two pairs of dark figures, I went paler than i already was if that was even possible. "what's wrong?" asked my sister, but I didn't say anything so she just followed my eyes and gasped at what she saw. We didnt have time to react when our stalkers grabed us and dragged us into the alley. We were close enough to see that it was a male and a female, they looked scary and dangerous so I told my sister to run, but I couldn't move under their grip. It wasa like they had inhuman strength. Thier hands were icy cold and it sent chills down my spine when the man asked us a question. "Whats your names?" I was so scared but i managed to gasp out "Rosaline!", he then looked at my sister waiting for hers, she barely whispered a "Mia" but he heard her and said "What pretty names.". Then the woman finally spoke and said "we've been watching you two for a while now and we just know you guys are going to be special so just hold still so we can change you." we didnt know what that ment, but knew it was not good. we tried to break free but again it was pointless because they were sooo strong, and then they bit us...this pain was so horrifingly painful that i couldnt help but scream out. I was mostly worried about my sister but i couldnt concentrate on her because this fire in my body was everywhere and I couldnt get away from it. I just hope this would end soon.

~Time pass~

I was the first one to sit up and gasp at what i saw. I could everything! It was soo clear and new looking. a could every single leaf on a tree, or every piece of thread in my dress, i was so captavated at what i saw that i didnt hear the female and the male come up to me until they tapped my shoulder. i instatly turned around and hissed at the warning them to stay away from me and my sister...wait did i just hiss? Is that even possible? As is if they knew what i was thinking they said "Please just calm down and well tell you everything, but first we have to wait for you're sister to wake up." so i waited. About a half a minute later my sister slowly lifted her head and did the same thing i did about 5 minutes later she saw the man and the woman and instatly ran beside me so fast we didnt even know how it happened. They seemed to be amused by how shocked we were because their faces turned into smiles trying to hold n their laughs.

"Just tell what happened to us." i snapped finally get tired of the waiting."well first we'll tell you our names." The man gestured twored them and said "I'm Justin, and this is Annabell and were vampires." we stood there speechless, the way we were raised there were no such things as mystical creatures. but here we are staring into the eyes of two vampires. "Weve always wanted children but couldnt because my body is frozen to stay like this forever." the woman said cringing, but continued " So we decided to look for children that were going to be special. we looked for centuries but came up empty until we stumbled across you two. when we first saw you girls we felt the power coming off of you guys,and when we watched you more and more we noticed how unatraly beautiful you girls are and decided we just have to have you guys so we came up with a plan that on your 16th birthday we'll make you one of us and we can live like a family."

My sister and i stood there speechless again not knowing what to say. "What makes you think that you can just barge into our lives make us vampires and expect us to live with you? we have our family we want to be with right now." My sister said thinking we had them but was horrified at what they said " you cant see them anymore because no one can know our secret" annabell paused but then continued " theres this coven of vampires, the most powerful vampires you guys will ever know and thats the volturi. If they found out that Twin vampires told their family what they were they we will set out to find you and kill you themselves..and besides you will so crazed for the lust of blood that you'll just kill them anyway so it might be good to stay away from them, i dont know how you guys can handle it now." when she mentiond that i felt a sharp burning pain in my throat, but couldnt concentrate because I was struck with so much grief about losing my family forever..I wanted to see them so much but i didnt want to hurt them so i had no choice but to go with justin and annabell. I looked at my sister and she nodded in agreement even though she looked on the verge of crying."Fine we'll live with you guys but just know this you'll never ever replace our family" they nodded and motioned for us to follow and we did..leaving our old lives to our new complicated lives..I sighed our life.

**So what did you guys think of my first chapter?**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think**

**Yours truly, Volturiqueen :)**


	2. moving day

**Moving day**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(MPOV)**

It has been 275 years scince we were forced to leave our family. We hated the people who changed us, but after 100 and 2 years we finaly wormed up to them. Just a little though, it was hard for us to get over the fact that we lost our loved ones long ago, but when the years passed it got a little easier. Annabell and Justin look to be in there mid twentys, Annabell has a thick black mane with icy blue eyes, shes thin, has a height of 5'2, and very pale. While Justin has short brown hair and dark brown eyes, he has a lean athletic build, a height of 5'7 and just as pale as weird with the eyes though for sme reason we all still have our original eye color.

Well anyways today is the day that we move from New York city to a quiet little rainy town in Forks going to miss this place alot but people are starting to get a little suspisous of us so now we have to move."Rose!" I yelled even though she could hear me even if i whisper, but i wanted to feel normal though far from it."Yea?" "I cant see to find my ipod anywhere have you seen it?" "Yea you left it in the mustang yesterday but you dont need to get it because were about to leave for the airport."

"ok" was all I replied...about 30 mins later were up in the air, me and rose were thinking of ways to busy ourselves until the flight ended when Anna spoke up "Hey girls just so you know me and Justin have already inrolled you two in forks high sooo... you guys start tuesday." "Which gives you plenty of time to unpack and go hunting." Justin said. Me and Rose groand, we hated to go to school scince we've been going for the past 275 years. But Anna and Justin insisted on it so i guess we have to listen to them.

~Two hours later~

Finally were off of that stupid plane and moving toward our new home. Which im kind of excited to see what it looks like this time. You see anna and justin loves houses alot. probably more than anything in the world, besides us, they love us more than buying houses which is saying got there in like 20 mins because of anna's insane driving, and it was beautiful and big. The front doors has two windows on the side of it and one above it which shows a beautiful chandalier,and also has a huge fountian infront of the house,and when you walk inside there is two stairwels leading upstairs, but if you walk down the hall way you see the living which is bright and open with glass windows on two walls, its painted a pale blue with black leather couches a huge flat screen tv, and a black stainless coffie we walk out of the room you see the kitchen which is totaly opposite of our modern living room, it a bright peachy looking color with a multi brown colored table with light tinted chairs surrouning it, the same multi brown colored counter with a stainless steel fridge, stove and dishwasher and dark brown cabinets above them. Also when you walk out back there is this huge pool and hot tube. We were so amazed at out beautiful that it kind of startled us when justin said"just wait till' you see you're rooms!." With that being said we ran to our rooms as fast as we could and i burst open my door**(she knows it hers because she can smell her scent in there)** and gasped at what i knew i was absolutely obsessed with purple so they painted it all white and back edgeing where the lights go on the ceiling,black and white marble in the middle of the front wall where my flat screen is placed and where other decorations ar placed,all the curtians are a deep purple, my bed is the same purple as my curtians, i also have a pale purpe couch and a little dark purple carpet.I ge even more excited when i walk into my bathroom which is the same colors as my has a purple sink with an oval shaped mirror above,a huge purple shower and a pale purple walk-in closet was just purple which already has my clothes and shoes in it.

After I've looked around me and rose switch rooms and i see what her room looks like. and again i gasp at what I 's room is a very pretty pale blue room with black wood flooring, it has a cream colored carpet with a white couch,a beautiful glass window beside the bed with blue curtians, on the far side of the wall is little cubyholes in the wall where the flat screen goes,all her books are there and her paintings also there a balcanoy with a grea veiw if rose ever wants to pait out there as for her bathroom, she has a huge walk in glass shower the tiles on her walls our different types of baby blues, a light blue toilet and a white sink with blue walk-in closet was like mine but blue.

we walked to eachother an screamed "our rooms are amazing!" causing anna and justin to laugh downstairs then they said "go into the next door by mia's room. we were a little confused but went was a beautiful music room, it was all white with a black grand piano in the middle of the room,also flutes,clarinets,violins, just a bunch of beautiful instraments that we love to play, it was we were done looking around we ran to our "parents" and practialy tackled them with hugges "Thank you guys sooo so so much!" screamed Anna laughed and said "your welcomed but go unpack the rest of your stuff and rest,tomorrow you go hunting and then the next day you go to school." I groaned again thinking of school but it didnt bring down my exciment of my new mabey after 10 mins i was done unpacking and laid on my bed and instaly fell asleep.**(she has the power to become half human so right now she is so ahe can sleep.)**

**Ahh! my second chapter hope you like it...we please review**

**yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	3. hunting and seeing things

**Hunting and seeing things**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**oh just so you know Rose and Mia are very powerful vampires because they can copy any power they want from another vampire**

**(RPOV)**

On monday morning I woke up in my amazing room,and just look around until mia comes in and says"Rose get up and get dressed we have to go hunting so we can get ready for tomorrow...remember we have school." "Oh yea i actually forgot haha whoops!" I quickly formed back into a full vampire and got dressed in a pair of black sweats and a red tee-shirt,i put on a pair of black and red pumas and lastly pulled my hair in a messy bun,my sister was dressed similar to me but in blue. Annabell and justin already had jobs as a house designer and enginier, so we headed outside and into the forest."I say we go our seperate ways for right now so we dont attack eachother." "agreed remember last time..we ended back at our old house and it burned down in flames.""Yea...worst day of our lives lets go see you in an hour." we waved and went in different directions,a soon as i was a mile or so in the woods I let my senses take me and found a huge grizzly 's pretty strong but im stronger and i swiftly broke his neck and drained him,but i was still thirsty and soon found a mountian as I was about to attack the lion I saw a glimpse of another vampire,I imediatly go into attack mode and stalk around my prey so no one can get to the vampire stepped out and I couldnt believe my eyes.

Edward?How can my brother be alive,he died 275 years ago!This cant be possible unless...no im just seeing things with that I ran as fast as I could to get away from that place.I lost my appitite so just decided to wonder around and cant be a vampire...can he? And if so is our mom and dad vampires also? I pondered over this until I bumped someone,I looked up and saw mia."what the heck are you doing you made my deer run off!"She said looking really peeved at me " sorry I guess I was deep in thought." "about what?" " only if you dont think im insane." "ok" "Well i thought i saw our older brother edward..I was just about to kill a mountian lion when i saw him but then i ran off thinking i was just seeing things lost my appitite and just wondered around to think and then i ran into you." She looked at me for awhile thinking and then finally spoke"I think your just seeing things I mean our family died a long long loong time ago,and I dont want to think about them being vampires..i just dont want to think about it right now lets just drop it but we cannot tell anna and justin." I sighed But said "agreed" she helped me up and we headed home.

At home i went to my room to quickly change into a pair of skinny jeans, a blue american eagle sweatshirt and some socks.I let my hair down brushed it and went to the music room and sat on the piano bench and put my fingers softly on the keys.I havent played scince i found out we were vampires,but anna always made a music room incase we wanted to play again.I sighed and started to play a song I knew was a lullaby edward made for me and mia when were 8 years old, and then he taught us how to play. Edward and I loved to play the piano, we played it everyday. Mia on the other hand loves to play the violin. we used to play little songs for our mother and father but thats all over now.I played it over and over until someone put there hand over my hand to stop me.I looked up and saw anna "That was lovely Ive never heard you play before what song was it." "It was me and mia's song that our brother wrote for us." i said suddenly over come with a terrible saddness. Anna took one look at me sat down and huged me and kept saying"Its gonna be okay".It was the first time in a long time that i felt a motherly embrace and couldnt help but hug her back and cry into her shoulder when mia walked in and asked if everything was ok anna said "shes fine just got a little sad thats all". I looked up at mia sniffiling so she ran over and hugged me,and we sat like this for hours until justin came in and said"what are you guys doing?" "a little mother daughter bonding."said me and mia. Anna gasped hugged us and said"Thank-you"

she then got up and started to make dinner to give us and extra boost for tomorrow but I doubt we'll need it we've always had a good self control. At the dinner table anna and justin watched us eat and finally said " so how did hunting go?"" It went good you know thw usual bear,deer, and mountian lions." "good then i think you guys will be ready for school when your finished i want you two to pick your clothes for tomorow and get some rest." alright we will" we both said "besides we have suprises for you in the morning." "really?" I tried to read their minds but anna blocked me with her mental sheild. stupid sheild."you guys will see it in the morning now get to it"

After we washed our dishes we said good night and went to our rooms.I went into my closet and picked out a velvet colored shirt that tucks into a skirt that goes to mid thigh and it has a peach and black color in the shape of mountians white on top and little grey branches on it i also got black leggins that go all the way down to the tips of my toes and picked out velvet colored pumps, and with that out of the way i went to my bed and fell asleep as aoon as my head hit the pillow.

**so what did you guys think all you have to do is review**

**yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	4. school snd surprises

**School and surprises**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

My alarm clock went off at 5 im the morning. I quickly shut it off and stretched, got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. when I was done I blew dried my hair and straightend it and put on a little bit of make-up. Scince I was a full vampire i didnt need to eat so I just decided to sit in the kitchen to wait for Mia. About 10 minutes later she came down in a pair of shorts black high heels a black tank top with a white shirt over it that had four pictures on it, her hair was the same as mine but she had a smoky eye shadow look. "Finally you take forever to get ready!" "Sorry I couldn't find my shoes."**(Mia's full vampire too)**

"We'll lets go so we won't be late for school." "Ok...Wait Anna left us a note" Mia grabed for and read it aloud " You're surprises are outside. Hope you like them" "P.S The keys are on the hanger by the door." Before she was even done reading I went to the front door and their were to set of keys that had our names on it so I grabed mine and went outside to find new cars in the drive-way. " Mia!Get out here and see your car these things are amazing!" My care was the new mustang. It was all black with blue stripes running down them. Mia's was an Ex-Aston that was all silver. We looked at eachother, and I screamed "we're driving my car first!" "Ugh fine but we're driving mine tomorrow!" "ok". We slid into my car, and I started it and started driving. It was really easy to find the school because was small and there was a huge sign saying "Welcome to Forks High" I drove in and quickly found a parking spot next to a silver volvo. We were about to get out when we smelled other vampires. I looked at Mia and said " Jst keep cool, don't freak out, and lets not talk to them...we don't want to start trouble on our first day of school." "Agreed" I sighed and got out followed by Mia. Thats when we heard other people whispering "Their really hot!" "She better not steal my boyfriend" and " I didn't know they were twins...Cool" we looked at eachother and started to giggling.

We were almost to the office when we smelled them again. So I looked beside me and froze in shock, Mia was confused at first but then she followed my gaze and froze too. Their were Eight vampires, but what shocked us the most was our brother standing beside a burnett. That means what I saw in the forest was real, I looked at all of them then back at edward. I read his mind and four emotions went threw me. Anger. Pain. Loss. And saddness. How could they only look for us for 102 year and give up and get a new family! They knew we was still alive because the vampire that changed them told them that he saw us 20 years ago! I can't believe this! Mia was thinking the same thing. Then edward spoke "Guys its not what you thi-" "Save it edward we don't want to hear your lies!" Mia said interrupting him. Then we turned and started walking to the office again, but he called out to us so I turned around and flipped him off and went inside the building. We stood there a little bit trying to control ourselves, while listning to them. " If I knew who they were I would have been laughing." A deep voice said

Then another one spoke " I felt anger, loss, pain, and saddness directed twored you edward, who are they?" Edward sighed and said " Their my sister's I lost 275 years ago." They all gasped and the burnett beside him asked " How come you didn't tell us?" "It was too painfull to talk about them.. It still is, I loved them with all my heart and on their 16th Birthday they just dissapeared." I didnt want to hear anymore and the look on Mia's face said she agreed. we went up to the table and I said " Hi I'm Rosaline turner and this is my sister Mia turner, we're here to get our scheduals." "Oh yes let me get them." The woman looked to be in her early thirties with short blond hair. Her named tag said that her name was Mary. She finally found our scheduals and handed them over to us with a slip that we had to give our teachers to sign and hand in at the end of the day. When we were out of there we checked eachothers schedual:

**Rose**

**1st: cp english**

**2nd: Photography class**

**3rd: free period**

**4th: Geometry**

**-LUNCH-**

**5th: cp Biology**

**6th: Advance History**

**7th: Advance art**

**8th: Gym**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia<strong>

**1st: cp English**

**2nd: Advance Art**

**3rd: Free period**

**4th: cp Biology**

**-LUNCH-**

**5th: Geometry**

**6th: Advance History**

**7th: Advance Computers**

**8th: Gym**

* * *

><p>We headed off to english. we were the first ones there handed our teacher our slips and sat in the back. The bell rang and kids started to file in. I stiffened as I saw two vampires walk in. They were both girls, The blond wa really tall, with a body that should be on magazines, and extremely beautiful. Then there was the short one, she was so short almost pixie like, and her was matched it with short spiky black hair, with a tiny body. They also had the nerve to sit infront of us turn around and start to talk to us. " So you guys edward's sister's?" "We don't want to talk to you! Ecspecialy about our family so turn around and shut up." I said angerly. How dare they think they can talk to us about that! The pixie said " look edward didn't replace-" I interrupted her and angerly said again " We don't want to hear your lies and we don't want to talk to you, so agin turn around and leave us alone." From the look on their faces i must have looked really angry. They turned around and didn't talk for the rest of the period.<p>

When the bell rang we bolted out of that clas, I wish we had the same class next but we didn't so I told her to just ignore them and headed off to my photography class. I walked in and was instaly relieved to find that I didn't have to talk to any other vampires. Or so I thought, the brunett vampire that was standing beside edward walked right in and went straight to me and before she said anything I Said " Please.. Don't talk about my brother. I don't want to hear the lies anymore than I had so please if you want to talk.. Talk about something else." "I wasn't going to talk about that I was going to ask: how are you feeling? and I'm sorry about Rosalie and Alice they can be really nosie." "Hey! We heard that!" They both said from a different class but we ignored them. " We're fine." She didn't look convinced but I said " Really we are awesome!" But even that sounded off she was about to say something about edward but I asked " So what's your name?" "Oh yea my name is Isabella swan but recently changed to isabella cullen...Um I kinda married your brother but were not talking about that. Soo you can call me Bella." "Thats cool.. My names Rosaline turner but i liked to be called Rose." "You and Rosalie have similar names...Thats gonna be awkward." Her face and statement made me laugh, and she smiled and said "Yes I made you laugh but really thats going to be hard but i'll call you Rose and Rosalie, Rosalie." "That'd be cool." I smiled at her. We talked the rest of the class, I actually liked bella, she was very nice and didn't ask a single question about my family.

When the bell rung she asked " hey do you have free period next?" "Yea you want to hang out?" " Sure that'd be great" she smiled " Ok hold on let me find my sister..oh wait there she is hey Mia I want you to meet someone!" She looked at me weirdly and screamed in my head " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "Relax this one's nice..Her name is Bella Swan but recently a cullen umm I'll tell you later..She's hanging out with us in free period." Bella smiled when I said she was the nice one and said "It's nice to meet you mia and don't worry were aren't going to talk about you know what." Mia smiled and said "Thats great but what are we going to do?"

"Umm how about we go to the music room?" "Cool lets go." when we reached the music room I imedetially went to the piano and Mia found a violin. Bella walked to me and said " Do you play?" " I love to play ever scince our brother taught me... You want to hear?" "yea sure" I motioned for her to sit beside me and started to play our lullaby. Bella gasped in awe and I saw threw her mind that edward played it to her before saying that he wrote it a long time ago. I finished it and was just looking at the keys and said " Edward wrote us that song and taught me how to play it, but I haven't played it scince we lost them." My voice craked a the end. Bella huged me and said it's gonna be ok. We just sat there until I sensed someone else in the room. I looked up to find edward looking at me with a pained expression and Mia Looking at edward with an angry expression "Edward just leave us alone." "But rose please lets talk." " I don't want to talk..Just please go I'm fine with bella and Mia." With that he left then the bell rang and I went to geometry again to find the huge muscly one, and I found out that the only seat left... Was next to him. are you serious, I sat down and turned to the board. "Hey." I just nodded and sat like that for the rest of the period. At lunch Mia and I sat by ourselves until Bella came up and asked "can I sit with you guys... Don't worry it's only me." We smiled and said sure.. We pretended to eat and talk till the bell rang.

I went to 5th and sat down and in came another vampire! He was my age and a little bit muscular, a little bit taller than me and had a little bit of a tan. Thats weird vampires don't have tans until I relizied that he can make different apperences,but his mind said that he only made himself tan. He came to sit by me and said " Hey I'm Seth Cullen, I already know your name, but i'm not a stalker just so you know" " I know that.. I'm not trying to be rude but I just wanna think... Is that ok?" "Sure thats cool, we can talk some other time." I nodded and sat there. The rest of my periods went by fast and soon im headed to my car with Mia already in it. I got in it and started to drive home. Mia sighed " There following us but the nice thing is bella disagrees." "Yea she's really nice I could get along with her." i drove in our drive way dreding this moment more than anything. I hope Anna and Justin comes home early.

**Ok s this one was really long... For me anyways well i hoped you liked it and review**

**Yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	5. arguments and fighting

**Arguments and Fighting**

**ok so this is my first story and I got my first review! Thanks for reviewing PotterwatchXx1:)**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

I was the first one out of my car, Mia sat there for an extremely long minute then finially got out and we walked to our front door opened it and motioned for them to come inside. We sat in the living room in silence for quite awhile actually, no one really knowing what to say until edward broke the silence. "Our mom and dad are coming just so you know." we looked at him in astonishment. Mom and dad cant come here for one because we're a little uncomfortable seeing them scince they have moved on and decided to make another family, and lastly Anna and justin know nothing about this. I was about to say something when Rosalie stood up and said "Why are we even here, I mean why waste time with these two brats I bet that they didnt even care when they had to leave you guys." "Rosalie how dare you say that!" Bella said, I ignored bella, got up, walked to rosalie and said "You have no idea what we've been through, and you have no right to make assumtions about our life when you know nothing about it." I said that with so much venom in my voice that everybody flinched but me, Rosalie, and Mia who was staring at rosalie with so much hatred and anger. Then Rosalie did something she is going to live to regret, she smacked me so hard I flew through a wall and slamed into the kitchen counter.

But when I got up I was shaking with so much anger that I couldn't control myself anymore as I started walking toward Rosalie. I vaguley herd Mia say " Now you've done it." Everyone but Mia gasp as I flick my wrist and fire appears and throw it right at Rosalie. But before it hits her bella jumps in the way and makes a physical sheild to protect all of them as I keep throwing fire balls at them tryng to break it. After mabey 20 fire balls I scream in frustration, and went to the kitchen to get a big bowl of water. "What is she doing?" Edward asked and Mia simply said "you'll see." and with that I control the water and throw it on the sheild and use my ice power so the water freezes in a thick cube around them. Little did they know though that I froze their sheild so I can break threw it to get to Rosalie.

I use my tracking power to indicate excatly where she is as I hear them talking. "What the heck is happening?" emmett said, followed by edward saying "she let down her mental sheild a little so I read her mind and she froze the sheild and is pinpointing where Rosalie is so she can get her out." but before they have a chance to protcet her I shove my hand threw the thick ice grab her by the neck and yank her out and also throwing her threw a wall and head toward her. I heard emmett saying that he'll kill me and was going to but Mia stepped infront of him and said I don't think so before using a power that knocks everyone against the wall and they can't move at all. I guess I threw Rosalie harder than I thought because she was outside on the ground. I ran up to her grabed her by the hair and drag her back to the living room. I'm just about to use my power to electracute her that I got from kate when she kicked me and flung me against the wall. She tried to hit me again but I'm faster and grabed her neck and started to electracute her on a really high level and she screams out in pain. I started to get a little bored with this so I flicked my wrist and fire came on my hand and was about to set her on fire when I a very familiar voice saying "Rosaline marie cullen stop this instant!"

I look up to see my mother, father, anna, and justin staring at me and mia in horror never seeing what we could do. My mom snaped out of it and said " Rose honey please make the fire go away and drop rosalie...please." "Why should I you didn't hear what she said...she must pay, oh and she started it." still holding on to rosalie as tight as I can the fire still in my hand as mom says "please put her down so we can talk about it, and talk about you guys we've missed you so so much." her face holds so much sadness that my hand slackens a little. But then I remember that they gave up on us and that angers me even more, I grip tighter on Rosalie's neck and say " Why should I listen to you when you stopped looking for us after 102 years ago! you decided to make a new family to replace us and for that you lost your daughters." Our mother looks grief stricken when she sees Mia nod and starts to sob on our father's shoulder who looks just as sad.

Again I'm just about to set rosalie on fire when when anna stopes me by saying " Girls please let them go I know your mad at them for replacing you but this isn't the way to do this, please we hate to see you girls like this." We look at each other then at our mother and father and then anna and justin seeing the plead and saddness in their faces so we drop all our powers and I slam rosalie to the ground one more time, and me and Mia just walk out the back door to out quite place. Our medow.

**So? what'd you think? please review**

**and again thank you for reviewing potterwatchXx1:)**

**yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	6. our medow and bella

**our medow and bella**

**I forgot to say that brady and seth are not wolves in this one but vampires.**

**and the title is a little off but Idk how to change it so... yea**

**so with school starting I barely have time to right chapters but I'll try to put some on here as soon as I can.**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

Me and Mia ran into our medow and layed in the center of it and looked at the sky. We didn't say anything for a while until the stars started to come out, I sighed, sat up, and looked at mia and said " I can't believe I got in a fight with rosalie and you emmett, I mean we could have killed them because we lost our cool!" " I know at the time I thought it was fine but now looking back I realized just how much we lost control over something that rosalie said... But she shouldn't have said it unless ahe wanted to provoke us and she know that." she said " We need to work on our temper, we're even worse than edward and that saing something." " Don't I know it" said Mia, and that was the end of our cnversastion. I got bored and decided to climb a tree, once I got to the middle of the tree I just sat there and satred at the moon and the stars. I was always facinated by the stars and moon ever scince I was a kid. Then I started to think back at the fight, I can't believe I tried to kill rosalie! But most of all I can't beliee I let he get to me like that I mean if I killed her who knows what I would do next I could've ended up hurting someone else! Now all I did was drag anna and justin in this and probably made our real mother and father hate us by trying to kill their replacement daughters and saying the ugliest words I have ever said in my life, and I also put Mia in this because emmett tried to save his soul mate and mia attacked him, because I was hurt and angry and that made mia mad. But she was also a little hurt because of what rosalie had said... Sigh ... This is all my fault. Mia read my thoughts and climed up the tree to where I was and put her hands on each side of my face and said " This was never your falt rose I never want to read that from your mind again you hear me!" " But it is all my fault I drag you, anna, and justin in this and now our real mom and dad hates us because of me mia, this will always be my fault." My voice cracked at the end of my comment. I was filled with regret and pain.

I felt the tears weld up in my eyes but the'll never come because im not in my half human form. I rarely cry, the only reasn I cry is if I screwed up really bad ( like now ) or if I'm thinking of my parents to much and how I miss them. I tried to turn my face so she couldn't see me, I never want mia to see how week I am because she looks to me for courage and strength and I look to her for the same thing sometimes, so we try to stay strong for each other.. But I coulnd't turn my face because Mia still had it in betwen her hands, she stared at me and it also looked like she was going to cry too. And thats when I couldn't hold it in anymore, I started to cry big pain renching sobs into her shoulder, she did the same thing to me but cried into my hair.

We cried for mabey an hour, but when we were done we still sat there huging each other for a long time. we climed off the tree and layed in the grass again to see the sunrise when we heard a twing snap to the right of us. I got to my feet really fast and and squeezed mia's hand. We stood side by side waiting to use our powers incase if its a stranger, but it was just bella looking worried as ever " where the heck have you guys been?" she said, tried to answer her but anna then stepped through and said " Everyone has been worried sick about you guys, and you didn't think to tell us where you guys were?" I then spoke up and said " First of all I doubt everyone is worried about us and secondly we didn't want to be found, this is our secret place where we like to get away once in a while and you guys found it!"

Anna's face softened and said "Trust me rose, everyone was worried, and rose feels terrible about what she said." Mia snorted and said " Probably because she knows we can kill her now so she doesn't want to get on our bad side." " Mia don't say that edward read her mind because she wouldn't tell anyone why she was crying!" anna said then added " Now please lets go home so we know your safe." we sighed and I said " Alright but we want to go to bed when we get there because we're drained so we're going to go half human." they nodded and we transformed. we were half way across the field when we heard another person enter the field "Oh what is it now!" mia said in frustration. But as soon as the vampire stepped out we knew it was a stranger. We went in a protective stance infront of bella and anna. This vampire had red wavy hair, very pale, and had a wild look about her. Bella gasped and said "Victoria?" " Yes bella it's me and I have come to get my revenge for killing my james.. You're edward isn't here to save you this time" Victoria said with an evil smile, I snapped at her "No but she has us and you are absolutely insane if you think you're going to kill her." Victoria just started to laugh " You two? Really? well go ahead." We didn't have time to change into a full vampire when we started to charge at us. She ran toward mia but changed her mind and attacked me by suprise and flung me agaist a boulder. Pain shot up through my spine and to my head making me dizzy a little but I couldn't stop because victoria had mia but the neck. I ran as fast as I could but not soon enough when she threw mia into a tree braking her arm in the process, thats when I started seeing red. I put a message into mia's mind saying to help me burn her with our fire power. We ran as fast as we could toward victoria and using up all of our energy, we blasted her with fire till she was just a pile of ashes. We looked at each other and started to sway, mia started to fall first so i tried to grab her but ended up falling too. And right before we fainted we heard footstep running our way and people screaming " Mia! Rose!" then went under

**~Time Pass~**

I was on the couch lying beside mia with the most horrible pain I have ever felt on my spine and the worst headache ever. I sat up and groaned as the room started to spin and the pain got worse. Mia stirred beside me and groaned to, probably because of her broken arm, "Rose? Mia? Oh thank god you guys are ok I was about to have a nervous brake down when you guys wouldn't wake up!" we looked up to see everyone in the room, all had very worried faces. " What happened?" asked mia and rosalie said "Well scince you wern't in full vampire form you got weak from her throwing you guys around and then you used up all your energy destroying her." She looked really upset when she said " I am truely sorry guys I never ment to say those things, I was just jelous that you guys could turn half human, amma told me how much pain and how sad you guys were when you had to leave your family, I never knew and I'm so so sorry, will you guys ever forgive me?" she looked so sad and upset that I couldn't help it so I said " Yes we forgive you rosalie." she ran and hugged us forgeting that we were in pain until she heard us groan, she jumped back and said "oops sorry!" "Its ok,lets just turn back." I said Mia nodding in agreement. When we wee fully turned they all tackled us with huges saying how worried they were and we said we were fine and everything. When we were done I looked up to see seth and what looked to be his brother, his brother had dark hair, built like seth but was a little taller. I looked back at seth curiously when his brother spoke "I'm brady cullen, seth's biological brother... Like you but not twins." Mia wouldn't stop staring at him until i nugged her amd she snapped out of it. I mean it was full on staring, and then I knew that mia had found her soul mate. I sighed thinking how i'll never find mine. Mia and I got up and went to our rooms to shower and change. I changed into some jean shorts with holes in them a nike "just do it" shirt that was purple and my nike air shoes that also had a little purple on it, I kept my hair down, Mia had on black nike sweats with nike going down the side in pink, shoes like me in pink and and a pink nike tee, her hair was in a messy bun. I sent her a message from my mind saying that brady was her soul mate. She looked suprised but just nodded and smiled, and then sent me a message saying that seth was mine. I looked at her with a confused amd shocked expression on my face, she only laughed and said oh come on you seriously don't see the way he looks at you? I can tell he loves you and you him, you just wont admit it. Whenever I thought of seth I always felt shy and excited and a little worried that I might say something wrong infront of him.. Mia was right though. I did fall for him, I just hope he fells the same way. I forgot mia was reading my mind until she squealed and sent that he does feel the same way.

We walked down stairs to find that everyone was doing something to waste time, everyone except seth and brady. Seth came up to me and asked "Hey remember when I said we could talk some other time?" I nodded having this electric feeling shoot through me when he touched my face, and then he said " Well its another time.. Do you wanna hang out?" I nodded and looked back at mia while seth was sterring me toward the door, she looked away from brady and we smiled at each other. I had no idea where seth was taking me but all I knew was that I just wanted to be with him right now. My seth. My soul mate.

**so what did you guys think?**

**all you have to do is review:)**

**yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	7. seth and brady

**Seth and Brady**

**I own nothing but my own characters:)**

**(ROPV)**

Seth lead me onto the front porch and asked "So what do you want to do?" I thought for a little bit then smiled and said " I always loved the beach but i havent been able to see it yet sooo can we go there?" "Of course, but it might be a little chilly.. You know how forks is so you might wanna put something on a little warmer." I looked at my clothes which was sweats and a tee, then I looked at his and he had a black sweater that hugged his body perfectly, and a pair of dark jeans and black motercycle boots on. " Ok i'll change just hold on a sec." " Ok." I ran into the house and into my room and tried to find something to wear. After about 5 minutes i screamed "Mia! Get your but up here I need your help!" knowing perfectly well that we didn't have to scream to hear each other but i just wanted to " Ok, ok jeez can you scream any louder! You 'bout busted my freaking eardrum!" She yelled back while coming up the stairs. That earned us some chuckles from down stairs. " Ok what do you need, and hurry up I want to get back to brady!" "I can't find anything to wear on my date with seth! Please help me?" " Ok um scince it'll be cold you'll want to wear something warm like..." she ran into my closet and then came back out with my light pink american eagle sweatshirt and said "This looks great on you and it'll show off some of your curves" and then grabed a pair of dark looking jeggings and my tan ugg boots " And these will match it" I hurried and put them and looked into the mirror "Thanks mia this outfit is amazing!" "Your welcome... Now what to do with your hair." i looked at it, it was still up in a messy bun so I let it down and it fell in little waves. Mia looked at me and said " Perfect! now all you need is a little make-up and you'll look amazing." she draged me to my little make-up area and applied eyeliner, a little bit of mascara, and pink lip gloss that smelled like cherries. Mia looked at me with satisfaction and said " There, you look beautiful sis." I stood up and hugged mia and said " Thank you...for everything sis." I pulled back a little bit to look at her then said " I love you." " Awwww I love you to with all my heart." we shared another hugged then stared to walk down stairs when a thought just occered to me " Hey.. we practically skipped a whole day of school!" " Don't worry 'bout it anna called in and said we caught a little cold." "Ok well imma go see seth now and you can go to brady." she nodded and ran into his arms and he kissed her on the forehead that sent her into a fit of giggles. I shook my head and went outside to see seth.

His back was to me while leaning on the porch, so I quietly walked up to him and out my arms around his waist. He turned around and sucked in his breath really fast as he looked at me speechless. I smiled liking that I had that kind of affect on him. " So you ready to go to the beach?" I asked softly. He nodded still looking at me with adoration, I grabed his hand and took him to my car. I was about to get in the drivers seat when he grabed me by the waist and pulled me to him and said " You look so beautiful." If I was in my half human form I would have blushed big time " Thanks." I said shyly. " Why don't let me drive?" He asked. I smiled and gave him the keys and walked to the other side of the car. Once we were both in he started it up and headed to the beach. Once we were there he hurried out of the car to open mine. I smiled at him and said " very sweet." I got out, grabed his hand and we started walking on the beach. When I looked at the sea I stared in amazement " It's so beautiful." I whispered softly " Yea it is.. But with you standing here, it doen't compare to how beautiful you are" I stifled a gasp when he touched my check because when he did, a sense of heat and electricty rushed through me. He must of felt it to cuz he jerked his hand away. He was about to apologize but stopped when i grabed his hand again and kissed his palm softly telling him it was ok. I started to walk along the beach still holding his hand loving the heat thats rushing through me making me warm. When we reached the end of the beach seth lead me under this beautiful white tree, I had my back pressed againt the tree and shivered. Seth noticed and came up to me and slid his arms around my waist, I shivered again but it wasn't because of the cold. We stood there staring into each others eyes. I put my arms around his neck and stretch on my tip toes and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was soft, pure, and sweet at first, but then we deepened the kiss and he picked me up a little bit so he didn't have to lean down as much which was fine by me. after about 5 minutes or so of kissing we pulled away to get some air, we looked at each other again and smiled. He put me back down but still kept his arms around my waist, and i slid my arms between his arms and huged him and looked around. " This will be our place if we ever just want to get away ok?" I told him. He nodded, smiled and said " I wish we could stay here for ever but a big strom is coming soon and I want to get you home safely." " Ok" and then we were off to my car, seth drove again and held my hand.

When we got there the house had an erily quietness to it " Something's wrong" I said and ran into the house." Whats going on guys?" seth asked behind me. No one said any thing for awhile until bella finally spoke up and said " They know about my rennessmee, they think Edward and I changed her while she was still a little kid but thats not true! I had rennessmee they can't do this!" Then edward said "Their cruel and evil love, they don't care if you had her or not, it's what they heard." "but rennessmee grows everyday I can't believe this." said bella softly. "Ok please whats going on is everything alright?" I asked really scared, seth put his hand on my arm trying to soothe me but it didn't work because the next words that came out of bella's mouth terrified me " No everything not ok, because we've all been setenced to die." "By who?" I whispered breethlessly. She looked at me and said in a grave tone " The volturi."

**uh oh their in trouble now. What are they goin to do?**

**Review my stories please I only have one and I'm starting to get a little bummed out :(**

**yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	8. Paintings and apologizes

**paintings and apologizies**

**i own nothing but my own characters**

**oh and one more thing...i only have one review and it sucks so please read my stories:(**

**(ROSALIESPOV)**

i didnt get the chance to tell rose how sorry i was because she just walked out with seth, so i turned to mia. "mia i just wanted to say how sorry i am for starting that fight i really didn't mean it and i'm just really sorry." Mia smiled and suprised me by hugging me and saying "i forgive you rosalie but its not me you have to appologize to, its rose what you said hurt us but i could tell she got the most affected by it." "ok i will." mia went back to talking to brady. I got a little bored just sitting there so i decided to look around for a bit, I went down the hall and into the first room i saw. It was the most beautiful music room i have ever seen! It had a bunch of instruments like violins, a grand piano, flutes, clarinets, drums, and more, it was amazing. I walked out of the music room and went upstairs to rose's room. It was very pretty and elegant. I instantly knew she loved to paint because she had a bunch of beautiful paintings of her own scattered around the room, I stoped and looked at four paintings and nearly broke down in tears that would never come. One was a painting of her and edward, edward looked to be 10 and rose 9. Edward was sitting on the ground while rose was behind him and had her little arms draped around her brother's neck. They both looked beautiful. It was cute because edward was smiling while rose gave him a big kiss on his cheek. I saw another one and walked over to look at it. This time edward looked like he does now and the same with rose, they were sitting on a bench infront of a beautiful piano. Edward was playing and rose was staring at him with amazement and adoriation. It was a really beautiful painting. The next one was a picture of rose, mia, and edward, they all looked the same age as they do now and they we're laying in the grass looking at the sky, you could tell they we're all very close and loved to be around each other. Then There was the last painting and gasped at how beautiful it was. This painting had esme, and rose standing on a patio, emse was behind rose and had her arms draped loosly around her neck looking down at her daughter with the look of adoration and love, while rose was smiling up at her mother with the same expression. My heart was completly broken when i looked at these paintings, rose wasn't sad about losing her family, i reliezed she was broken beyond belief and the moment they had to leave them her whole world and heart shattered, and the only reason she didn't show it was because she wanted to be strong for mia. "Edward." I whispered. He was up here in a second and asked "Whats wrong?" I showed him the paintings and he was speechless, he looked at them for a while then looked then looked at me with a very pained expression and said "These must be her most cherised memories,my god, i can't believed we ever stoped looking for them and now they hate us." he turned away from me and started to dry sob. I put my hand on his shoulder not knowing what to say because i've never seen him cry before. Someone taped my shoulder and I looked over to see mia. She sent me a message in my head asking if she could talk to her brother alone. I nodded and went down stairs.

about 20 minutes later they both came down with smiles on there faces. Good i thought they need to be happy. Then all of a sudden alice gasped and jumped to her feet really fast."Whats wrong alice, what did you see?" asked jasper, she had a mix of horrer and sadness in her expression while whispering "There coming for us." "Who?" I asked but this time mia spoke in a grave tone "They know about resnessmee,they think you changed her now and their coming to kill us." we all stood there speechless for a while until seth and rose came in the door asking us if we we're alright then bella spoke "No were not alright, we've all been setenced to die." "By who" asked rose but i have a feeling she already knew but bella spoke anyway and said "The volturi, they think we changed nessie when she was only a child but it isnt true and they can't do this i gave birth to her!" edward spoke then "They don't care if you had her or not love, what they heard is what they think is true so they'll stop at nothing to make it right."

**~TIME PASS~**

I looked over at rose to see her sketching. I walk over and sit beside her and ask "What are you drawing?" she looked suprised to see me talking to her and said " orchids, their my favorite flower, whats yours?" I looked at the sketch and saw a beautiful purple orchid flower and said " Thats really beautiful and mine are red tulips." she looked thoughtful then smiled at me and said "I'll paint you some, if you'll just follow me." we went up to her room and once again my eyes went straight to the paintings and i couldn't help but say "Those paintings you made are absoulutly beautiful." she looked over to where I was staring at and smiled embarrasingly while saying "those were a while ago, back in 1862 I missed those times dearly so i decided to paint them so I wont forget." she looked sad thinking about it so I changed the subject saying "so the tulips...how are you going to paint it?" she went over to her paint set, looked at it then looked at me and back again and said " instead of tulips...can I paint you?" this suprised me but i nodded and got in the position she wanted me to be in. Mabey about 20 minutes later i spoke "So rose I kinda wanted to apologize for what I said eariler..I didn't mean it and i'm so very sorry i was just mad that I never knew about you guys and it angered me to see you guys being so harsh and I shouldn't have I didn't know what you guys went through and you didn't deserve it and i'm sorry..Will you forgive me?" She nodded and said " I forgive you and i'm sorry for uhhh...almost killing you sooo yea I usually have controll over my temper but I don't know what happened I just kind of snapped and i'm sorry." " It's ok so we're good?" she smiled and nodded and went back to painting, and 5 minutes later she said "I'm finished you wanna see it?" I nodded and she turned it around and I gasped and whispeed "it's soo beautiful rose..I love it." "You can keep it..and rosalie?" I turned to her with a questioning look on my face and she said "Those words I said to my mom...well I didn't mean them i was just angry that they stopped looking for us and I know mia didn't mean it either.." I put the painting down and wemt to hug her and said "It's alright sweety and we know you didn't mean it." then four broken words came next and it broke my heart to hear them "I miss them rosalie." "I know sweetheart but you have to tell them how you feel and i'm sure they'll still feel the same." I told her she looked up at me and asked "really?" i smiled and said "really." so with one more hug we went down stairs to talk about our plan to stay alive against the volturi. I siged. When is this going to end?

**Soo what'd you think?**

**please give me more reviews :(**

**yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	9. The Volturi Part One

**The Volturi Part One**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

I stood up and said " hey what if we ask some of the other covens and nomads to help us defeat them? Mia and I know alot of other vampires who would want to help us!" "Thats a great idea rose but i'm not going to ask other people to risk their lives for us" dad said

"Do you really think me and rose will let the volturi kill us or our friends? I mean come on people! have a little faith!" said mia " shes right carlisle.. rose and mia have amazing powers and i doubt they will let anything happen to us." edward said backing us up. Everyone nodded in agreement while carlisle thought for a moment and sighed saying " fine but you, edward, bella, mia, and nessie have to stay here, the rest of us will go looking for them while I want you two working on your powers and edward bella and nessie will be greeting our guest who come along and convince them to help us, is that clear?" there was a chorus of yes carlisle, and ok dad.

While everyone got up to get ready I went over to my brother and gave him a huge hug. He was shocked at first, but then he started to hug me back while i said " You dont want to know how much me and mia missed you edward." I ment for my voice to come out strong, but instead it came out in a hushed whisper, but he heard me anyways and huged me tighter and said " As i've missed you rosie, and you too mia." I smiled at the nickname he gave me long ago. We cracked up when mia yelled awwww really loud and came over to hug us too.

After a while mia said " alright guys we've got to get ready soooo.." we laughed and went our seperate ways to get changed into something more comfortable. I put on a pair of black victoria secret sweat pant, a blue T-shirt, a black victoria secret jacket, and put on some black uggs. I walked out of my room as the same time mia did and we walked down stairs to go outside and work on getting better at our powers. When we went outside we were greeted with the whole wolf pack, sam stepped up and said " we're going to help you guys with the volturi" then mia said "no we dont want you guys to get hur..." but then sam interrupted her by saying "we arent going to take no for an answer, besides we have to because jake inprinted on nessie and seth and brady inprinted on you guys so backing out is out of the question." I sighed and said " ok fine, you guys can help us with our powers."

They all nodded and we got to work. " first were gonna start off with just me and mia so you guys can just watch, ok?". Mia and I stood facing each other smiling while I asked " you ready sis?" "as ready as i'll ever be" we got into a fighting stance and started circling eachother.

After about a min or so I was the first one to make a move. I tried to kick her in the side but she grabed my foot and flung it up so that i fell flat on my back, she took the advantage on my hesitation and used a power to fling me against a tree. I got up as fast as I could and and used the element of earth to rip some trees out of the ground and threw them full force at her, once the trees connected to her, i used the elment of air and pushed them mabey 20 or 30 feet farther, when she hit the ground I used my power to turn invisible.

You could tell she was a little mad because when she pushed the trees off her, she pushed them with more force than nesasary, and had the look of frustration on her face. She sighed when she found out that i used the invisibilty power and tride to track me, but i cut off all my senses and went behind her picked her up and slamed her to the ground, when i tried to pick her up again she turned around really fast and used kate's power to electricute me. The pain was so awful that it caused me to let go of all my powers and convulse on the ground. I gritted my teeth and used telekenisis to send her flying into the house. I got up gasping but ran after her, she was in the living room where edward, bella, nessie, and the denali clan where. they looked shocked but I was running toward mia to notice to much. I used jade's power and she crumpled to the floor in pain, and then I used my telekinesis to push her out into the front yard. I think they followed us but i wasnt concentrating on that because mia put on her mental sheild and was racing after me with ticked off look.

She ramed into me and we fell to the ground, she was clawing at my face as i was punching her. I think they were trying to pry her off me, but they didnt have to because my next punch connected to her face so hard that it sent her flying. I jumped angerly to my feet and decided to use the fire element to try to end this, she must been thinking the same thing because the next thing i knew, there was fire in her hands. I threw my hands up the same time she did and beams of fire flew out of are hands.

When the fire finally reached each other something happened and the fire kind of exploded and sent us backward, we stood up ready to do it again when edward stepped forward and yelled " rose, mia enough! when carisle said to practice your powers he didnt mean to kill each other!" I was the one to snap out of it first and said " Sorry! We didnt mean to but when we fight against eachother its ok at first but when we start to get mad is when we really start to fight...I think we need to cool down for a bit." "Agreed" said mia nodding.

Kate stepped farward and said "I knew you guys had amazing powers, but i didnt know you had that many and can fight so well! Im going to have to make sure not to get on your guys bad side" We laughed and I stepped up to hug kate saying " dont worrie kate we could never get mad at you guys!" " Well thats a relief!" tanya said huging us bot when we were done hugging kate. Mia and I then went over to carmen and eleazar and I asked " so what do you guys think? do we have to practice more or are we good?" Everyone laughed and carmen said " I think you guys are good" we gave them a hug and then set off to change. this time I changed into a pair of white ripped skinny jeans with white patches under them, a purple short sleeved shirt with little ruffles on the top and a small slit at the top of the shirt, and silver sandals that braid in the middle, I kept my hair in natural waves and put on make-up that had a natural look to it.

As I walked out, so did mia. Mia was wearing black skinny jeans, a velvet colored short sleeved shirt thats flowy in the middle but tight around the waist and the top, a black tank top under it, and black ballet flats. We walked down stairs and into the living room. we stopped when we saw the pile of mess we made when we were fighting "I can fix this!" I said and used my power to push everything back up onto the walls and mia used a power that makes evrything stick together. We stepped back and mia said " I think we did a good job... looks just like nothing happened" Satisfied we went into the living room to see what everyone was up to.

We walked in to find that our nomad friend garrett just arived and is seeing what nessie is showing him with her power. I walked up to seth and asked " How long has he been here?" "for atleast 5 mins" he said " Ok" when nessie was done, garrett looked at them shocked but by the looks of his face i knew he was going to side with us. "This is amazing! I never knew humans and vampires could have children!" "We didnt either but here we are.. Ok garrett this is very serious so if you want to back down we understand." Said edward. " I understand but im going to fight for the child." garrett and nessie smiled at each other. "very well then, make yourself at home" said bella

Garrett turned around and gasped when he saw us "Rose! Mia! my its been years scince i've seen you two!" he said. I nodded and said "garrett our friend we've missed you! how long has it been? 10years?" Mia and I both went up to give him a hug. when we pulled back i said "Have you meet the denali clan?" he shook his head so introduced them "garrett this is tayna, kate, carmen, and eleazar, guys this is garrett" "its nice to meet you garrett" said kate and the rest nodded. I left the to that and pulled seth with me to the music room. "This is a beautiful room.. Do you play all these?" seth asked

"Yes I do, do you want to hear my play?" he nodded and I lead him the piano bench. I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play. "It's beautiful, is this your guys lullaby?" "no but this is a new song. You inspired me" I smiled at him as he watched me play. When the song was finished he placed both of his hands on the sides of my face and kissed my forehead, both of my cheeks, and then gently kissed my lips. It was sweet at first, then it became passionate. We kept it up for a while until someone walked in and fake coughed, I look up and to see that it was mia and glared at her. "sorry for the interuption but while you guys were making out for forever! Alot of other covens and nomads came and everyone else finally made it home, and its time for the plan so come on" I sighed as we made it into the living room. Mia was right, everyone and i mean everyone was here. It was really crowded but we managed to get into the middle where are family was." Ok guys whats the plan?" I asked. Dad looked up and said " well scince the volturi are going to be here tomorrow, were all going to meet up in the feild were we play baseball, I dont think you two need to practice anymore but i want you guys to be ready, I'm sorry to put this in you guys but you two have big roles to play in this and I want you to be ready, can you do that?" we nodded

"Ok then we leave when the sun comes up." "alrighty." I said and with that everyone went off to do what they had to do. Some went off to hunt and some stayed here and explored the house. seth was taking a nap on the couch, so I went see what mom was doing. She was in my room on the balcony, I went beside her and leaned my back against the railing. "You have such beautiful paintings" she said looking over at me smiling. "Thanks, its one of my favorite things to do and kept me entertained for a long time" I looked over at her and asked "which ones your favorite?" She smiled, took my had and led me into my room. We stopped infront of the one where it was just me and her. I smiled sadly at it "I remember this day so clearly, we took a walk and found this beautiful patio, remember when we said it would be our place forever? How ironic is that?" "Yes I remember it very clearly, it was one of my most cherished moments, and yes niw it is our place forever" I turned and huged her as tight as I could and she did the same "Mom those things I said when me and rosalie were fighting, well i didnt mean them I was just hurt and angry and I took it out on you and that wasnt very fair of me and im sorry" I said holing back sobs while I said them. She pulled away a little bit, brushed her fingers through my hair and said " Oh sweaheart It's ok, but it should be me who should apologize because we stoped looking for, I just lost all hope that i'll never get to see my daughters again and i never should have"

I huged her and said " please dont apologize, it's ok" we stood like that for a while and I said "I love you mom" "I love you too sweatheart" we pulled apart and sat on my bed and talked until morning came.

* * *

><p>Rosalie poked her head through my door and said " sorry to interrupt but we have to start getting ready" we both nodded, my mom gave me a kiss on the forehead and and left so i can change. I changed into dark skinny jeans that has rips in the knees, a blue nike shirt that has black for the nike writing, and black and blue nike shoes, after I put my hair up into a loose pony tail I was all ready and went downstairs.<p>

When I got down there everyone had similar clothes on like me. dad, who was sitting on the couch, stood up and asked " Is everyone ready?" we all noded and he said "ok well lets move"

**OK so this is only part one of this chapter and I will write the other one as soon as I can**

**Please review!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Volturiqueen**


	10. The Volturi Part Two

**The Volturi Part Two**

**I own nothing but my own characters.**

**(RPOV)**

We waited put in the baseball field in our formations until the volturi came. maybe an hour standing there waiting alice finally had a vision and said "Brace yourselves, there coming!" and not a minute later, they break through the line of the forest. They stopmaybe about 40 feet away frm us and Aro says "Carlisle, my friend its nice to meet you again but you have alot of explaining to do." Carlisle walked forward a little bit and said "Aro what you heard isnt completely true, the child is part vampire but she's also part human." The volturi gasped and Caius said "Quit speaking lies carlisle! We can see the vampire child plain as day!" "but your wrong caius, aro if you want the truth just see for yourself." said carlisle and outstreched his arm. Aro look at carlisle for a second and then looked at my brother and said "I'd rather see from edward if you don't mind." carlisle nodded and said "very well, edward"

While edward went up there to aro and held out his hand and waited while aro saw everything that happened between edward and bella. It was over as soon as it started and i breathed a sigh of relief glad for it to be over. once edward was safely at our side caius spoke up with annoyence in his voice and said "Aro why are we wasting our time, the child is obviously a vampire lets get this over with and destroy them!" aro looked at him as is he were ten years old and said "Caius, it appears as if we have a mystery on our hands, the child i saw in edwards memory is indeed half human." and then spoke directly toward bella and asked "my I see the child?" Bella was hesitent, looked at edward and he nodded but not before saying "only if we meet have way, and if we can bring some people with us if thats alright to you." Aro nodded and said "very well,i also bring some with me also." edward nodded and called out "Rose, Mia, will you come up with us?" we were right by their sides instantly and i said " of course edward." like we agreed we meet only half way. Aro brought felix and demitri along with him. "It's nice to see you again rose and mia, I see that your finally reunited with your family." Mia spoke up and said "yes we have found and we have reunited once again." and then aro asked " And how are annabell and justin? I see you are still with them." then I spoke and said "we've been with them for 325 years Aro, ofcourse." "very well" he then looked at renesmee, stretched out his hand and asked "May I?" I tensed up when renesmee stretched out her hand to meet Aro's. I was reading aros mind while he saw renesmee's memories.

When aro was done he said " you were one amazingly brave human bella, and I see that immortality suits you very well." all Bella said was "Thank you aro." When he turned to leave we did too. and this time caius had anger in his voice when he said "Aro are you really saying that the child is really half human? You can't be serious!" "Are you accusing me of being a liar caius? I saw what happened!" said aro impatiently. Caius thought for a moment, then barked out a command "Bring forth the vampire!" and very slowly, Irina walked out of the line and her family as well as us gasped while tanya said "Irina? how could you?" but she didn't have time to answer because started asking her questions "Is the child the same child you first saw?" Irina looked at us, looked back and said with confusion in her voice "yes but the child has grown scince the last time i saw her." Then caius asked "what made you want to go and tell us about the child?" and she looked directly at us and said "Because the wloves killed my laurant and I wanted revenge and needed help but the cullens didn't side with me." and caius said "so the cullen's decided to side with the muts instead of their own kind? do you wish something to be done about it?"

Irina snapped her head at caius and said "No I don't blame the cullens, we came here to destroy a vampire child, there isn't on here and I'm sorry. If you want to blame someone blame me." Caius looked ferious for a second and then a sadastic smile spread across his face and said "very well" and before we could do anything to stop him, caius pulled out a meatallic lighter and a second later irina burst into flames. As soon as it started the fire was gone and irina was nothing more than a pile of ash. There was dead silence on both sides, astonished at what caius had just done. I immediatly read tanya's and kate's mind and saw what they we're about to do, edward saw to and yelled "stop them!" as soon as they started to run toward them. Carlisle and edward grabed tanya before she could do anything but kate was a different matter. She had her power on full blast and when mia knocked her to the ground, she fell to. I was there in an instant and wrapped my arms around my waist and knocked her to the ground once again. It was hard to keep a hold of her because elericuting me but I turned on my mental shield and was able to gain composure again and said "Mia use your power!" and she used the power we absorbed from zafrina to make them see something else. They stoped struggling and laid there as we tried to calm them down with hushed whispers. The volturi stared at us with shock seeing what kate can do and to see how strong we've gotten.

Aro finally snapped out of it and said "well i guess its time to vote now, brothers" they joined hands and stayed like that long enough for us to calm down the two sisters and join our line again. About 5 minutes later they broke apart by marcus saying "I don't see any danger in the child and we could always check up on them when needed to." and caius said "you already know what I wasnt" "Iguess it's up to me then" said Aro. I read his mind and knew he sided with marcus and I had to try very hard not to do scream with pure joy. caius saw this to and said "Aro you can't be serious!" "I don't see the child as a threat right now caius and lie marcus said we could always check up with them if needed to." Caius was outraged but didn't say anything and before they left Aro said "It was nice you cullens again, and i hope you will visit soon." and carlisle said "ofcourse we will Aro." "goodbye my friends" and with that they left. It was dead silence for a while until I broke it by huging mia and screaming "we did it!" and with that everyone was laughing and screaming in joy and rejoicing with loved ones. Mia and I than ran and practicly tackled our brother to the ground. We were laying on the ground just huging each other and laughing by what we just did. "I love you edward" mia and i said at the same time and we laughed again and edward said "I love you guys to"

~TIME PASS~

We were finally home and all the other vampires had left and it was just us and jake, seth, and brady. After about 4 hours of talking Mia and I stood up and said "We'll this has been an exciting day but i think we're going to go to bed night guys" everyone chuckled and said night. We walked upstairs and before we went to our rooms we both turned around and huged each other tight and I said "I love you sis, always and forever" she mndded and said "I love you to, always and forever" we gave each other one last hug and went our seperate ways. I put on my pj's and turned half human and jumped on my bed. I was almost asleep we someone layed on the bed with me, knowing it was seth i cuddled up to him while he wrapped his arms around my waist and said "I love you seth." he huged me tighter and said "I love you too rosie." i giggled at that and then fell right to sleep thinking about whats going to happen tomorrow.

**So what do you guys think?**

**Please review**

**Yours Truly,**

**Volturiqueen**


	11. Relaxing and having Funn

**Relaxing and having Funn**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

I was sitting on my bed with my feet draped on seth's legs while drawing and listning to an adele CD. I was sketching me and my father from along time ago, Its was a drawing of me and him looking at the stars. He was pointing at one constelation while looking at me with a soft and loving expression with a hint of amusement because I had a look of determine on my face because I wanted to remember everything my father told me. When I was I got up to paint it. Seth walked up behind me spreading his fingers around my stomach while watching me paint. after about 5 minutes he said "this picture is beautiful rose." "Thanks, this day was one of the best days of my life because we spent the whole day together exploring." I said. When I finished painting I turned around and huged seth close to me while I layed my head on his chest. He lifted my face to his and kissed me gently. After kissing him I said "Hey scince everyone is at our real family's house, do you want to go there?" He nodded and I said "Ok just let me get ready." I went to shower. I accidently forgot to pick out my my clothes so I embarrasingly walked out and into my room with only a towel on and said "hey seth can you close your eyes so I can get to my closet?" "ok?" he said it like a question but turned around anyways. I sprinted into my closet and quickly shut the door. after putting on a bra and underwear I looked around for something to wear. Scince it was warm outside I decided to put on some jean shorts, a dark blue short sleved holister shirt with a deep burgandy tanktop on under it scince the little bird was the same color, and silver sandels with braided straps.

I walked out and motioned for seth to follow me down stairs. seth was wearing khaki shorts and a light blue american eagle shirt with black converse. I grabed my keys and headed out to my car. I drove this time and it only took us about 9 minutes to reached my family's house. and walked inside to find edward playing the piano softly and emmett and jasper playing a video game, mom and mia cooking while anna, justin, and brady watched them, alice and rose was looking through a magazine, bella was brushing nessie's hair, and dad was in his study room. Seth went to see his brother while I went to sit on the piano bench beside my brother. He looked up and smiled at me and I asked "May I?" he nodded and I placed my hands softly on the keys and played our lullaby. While playing I looked up to see my brother looking at me awe. After I was done I asked "What?" and he said "I've just missed hearing you play the piano so much and hearing you now makes me that much happier." I smiled and huged him and he huged me back while kissing my forehead, then nessie walked up to us and said "Auntie rose?" I smiled at my beautiful niece and asked "Yes nessie?" "will you play hide-and-go-seek with me? everyone else dosen't want to play besides emmett and jasper and they always team up against me, will you be my partner?" I laughed and said "of course sweatheart and together we'll kick their butts." she jumped up and down and squealed "yay auntie rose is gonna play with me so I can finally beat emmy and jazz!" we all chuckled and I said "who else wants to play?" mia was beside me in an instant and said "I haven't played this game in soo long so yea i'll play." Roalie and alice stood up nodding as did bells and edward.

Emmett stood up and pumped his fist in the air making everyone laugh and jasper stood up smiling, and seth and brady walking in the room announcing they we in. With that settled we went outside and joined teams, it was me, nessie, and mia on one team, edward, emmett, jasper, seth and brady on another team and lastly rosalie, alice, and bella on the other. Emmett said "hey no fair! How come nessie gets to have rose and mia on her team? they'll deffinitely win for sure!" and he stomped his foot. And then I said "Em did you just seriously stomp your foot? Quit being a girl we want to be on nessie's team and plus you guys have more players than anyone! you guys have an advantage here." everyone burst out laughing at what I said. when everything calmed down I said "Ok heres the rules: you can use any power or strategy you want except for mind reading cuz thats really cheating so bella? You and we will put up our mind shields. Oh and you have to count to 100 so everyone can have time to hide." everyone nodded. Emmett stoped and said "Wait..Whos it?" we stood there in silence until mia and rose screamed "NOT IT!" at the same time first meaning that the boys were first.

When they started to count, bella's team sprinted into the forest while Mia put nessie on my back and we sprinted into the house looking for a hiding place. mom, anna, justin, and dad just looked at us with amused faces. Then I had th best idea ever! I sent mia a message in our heads saying that we go invisable! She smiled and nodded saying why didn't we think of that sooner, and with that we turned invisible making all the adults gasp and giggled when anna and justin said "I hate when they do that!" we ran into nessie's room and sat in the windowsil sitting area. We heard the boys scream "ready or not here we come!" They looked in the house first and when they got to nessie's room we sat very still. "guys look every where! rose and mia were really good hide-and-go-seek payers when they were little and they probably got better at it" said edward which made us giggle while nessie was covering our mouths to keep us quite. I looked at mia and she knew instantly what I was thinking and we got up quitely and I tip toed over to emmett while he was looking under the bed and smacked his butt. He jumped like 30 feet in the air and what made it more funny was that Jasper was right behind at the time and em said " Jasper what the hell man!" Jasper looked up startled and said "Um that wasn't me?" in question form looking at em like he was crazy or something. Me, mia, and nessie were trying not to laugh but em made it worse by juming into jazz's arms and screaming "GHOST!" immedietly jazz droped em and he slammed on the flour with a loud thump causing us and the adults to burst out laughing and emmett screamed like a little girl which caused us to laugh even more. We were laughing so hard that nessie had tears running down her face while we ran out of her room scince we lost our cover.

We ran into the forest and climbed up a tree and waited. About 4 minutes later we heard the boys walking near us and nessie had a funny thought that we could do with our powers and mia and I nodded pur heads. When they got closer Mia used the wind to make jasper grab emmett's butt. Em yelped, turned around and smacked jasper which sent us into a fit of giggles. Then when they started looking for us again mia used her power again for jasper to smack em's butt and we couldn't but laugh when em said "Jasper, if you slap my butt one more time I swear I will beat the crap out of you!" and jasper said "Em for the last time it wasn't me!" "Jasper it has to be you, you're the only one behimd me!"said Em and this time edward said "Guys shut up! It's obviously Rose and Mia messing around with you!" then they looked at eah other with under standing and em said "If it's pranking you guys want, it's pramking you'll guys get."

We jumped down from the tree and I went up beside em and screamed right in his ear "BRING IT!" and we ran off laughing at Em when he jumped like 60 feet in the air this time that I just broke his ear drum. we ran off to find the other girl's to get them on our team. We found them not far from us sitting in a tree covered with leaves. we climed up the tree to them and made ourselves visible again which scared the crap out of them. Nessie climbed from my back to my lap while we told them what happened. But it took longer than usualy cuz they burst out laughing when we told them what we did to Em and Jazz, and when they finally calmed down they agreed to be on our side and we made a plan. Satisfied we turned invisible again and went inside the house to find everyone in the living room while anna and justin said "Guys you don't know what you just got yourself into, rose and mia are pros at pranking, one time we had a prank war a while back and you don't want to know what they did to us." and Em said "tell us" anna just looked away embarrased so justin said "Lets just say anna looked like a smurf for 6 weeks and I got alot of calls from guys because they spray painted my cell number on my car and then wrote if you want to have a good time call me and under it said boys only." the boys gulped while mom, dad, rosalie, alice, and bella burst out laughing and anna and justin thought about the past and cringing.

When we reappeared they tried to back out of it but I said "Nope sorry guys but this game has already started no backing out I would watch your backs if I were you because this is our game!" they scared out of their minds and mia said "this is your guys territori, ours it at our house, the only rule is no mind reading but other than that. theres no rules." we went upstairs to pack some clothes for the girls and drove to our house excited fot the prank war.

**So what do you guys think?**

**I decided to write two chapters scince i haven't wrote in a while.**

**yours truly,**

**Volturiqueen**


	12. Prank Wars

**Prank Wars**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

**Day One**

when we finally made it to our house, we droped the girls stuff off and headed to the store to pick up some materials. I parked into the wal-mart parking lot and we all got out and went inside. I turned aaround and said "Ok ladies, we have a busy day today so lets get three shopping carts and head out, and lets stay together so we don't buy the same thing 3 times or so." Rosalie looked puzzled and asked "why three carts?" then mia said "Trust us we'll need them." We first stopped in the isle were the birthday stuff was and started filling the carts with ALOT of silly string, colored feathers,and a pinata, and a spray gun, then we went to the isle were all the crayons were and got regular glue, super glue, a couple boxes of permanent markers, scissors, and colored paper, then we went to isle that had all the paint and grabed a couple cans of spray paint, and clear plastic string, "hey mia how many containers of paint do u think we need to get?" I asked. She pondered for maybe 2 mins and said "better go with three. Never know when we need more." I nodded and grabed three containers and put them on the conter and asked "can I have this container in neon yellow, this container a neon pink, and this container a neon green?" the worker smiled up at me and said "of course, it'll take maybe 20 minutes." i smiled and said "alright we'll get them when were done shopping.' he nodded and we went on our ways.

We were in the ice cream isle putting a bunch of ice cream in our carts when we saw the boys walking down the isle toward us. They wern't really paying attention to us so rosalie made a coughing noise and they finally looked up at us. Or rather our carts, they gulped at the sight of our carts full of stuff and then looked down at their cart, which so you know is only one. I Smiled and said "long time no see guys, please tell me your getting more stuff than that." Then seth said " Ofcourse we are..we just planing it seperately." I laughed and said "you do that. Um we gotta go. You know plan and stuff." they nodded, looked at our carts one more time and then left the isle, we couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh our butts off. After about 8 minutes of laughing we finally left to get our paint and then went to go pay for our stuff. Once home we quickly took our stuff inside and got down to buisness.

We were putting stuff together when rosalie asked " hey rose?" I looked up to see rosalie holding up the pinata asking me what it was for and I said "to put the colored feathers in." and she nodded. After putting some stuff together I stood up and said " ok ladies time to take action, heres what we'll do first" I pointed at the spray paint and the markers and spray gun and said "We need to take all the ink out of the permanent markers and load them into the spray guns, and we need the spray paint to paint their cars with." "But how do we go unoticed?" asked bella and I said "we'll go invisible, run there and secretly spray their cars and set up the guns to where there hiding but when they open the door to walk out to their cars, they'll pull a clear plastc string, making the spray guns spray them in the face." they all smiled and nodded and I said "lets do this." After everything was set, we ran to the boys territori and stopped a couple feet short from the house and mia turned around and said "Bella put your mental shield around us so edward dosen't cheat and rose and I will make everyone invisible so we can work without them seeing us."

Rosalie, Alice, and bella worked on their cars while mia, nessie, and I set up the guns, angeling them just right so that the guns will spray directly into their faces. When finished we walked over to see what the girls put and burst into giggles at what they put. On edward's car they put: flash if you like cookies! on Emmetts car they put: Give me a call if you want to have a good time and then put his number at the bottom, on Jasper's car they put in a cheer kind of way: I like men, yes I do, I like men, how bout you? and on seth and brady's car they put: honk if you think this car is girly. Thr boy's car was pretty girly i really don't know why they got it in the first place, well anyways when we were finished, we hid in the forest again and i qued alice to scream "Holy crap! look at your guys cars!" they immedietly ran out, making the guns to drench them with different permanent marker colors. They looked halarious, but what really made us start to laugh is when they went over to their cars and saw what we put and their faces were priceless! we couldn't take it anymore, we ran ou tof the forest laughing our butt's off to the point where nessie was in tears. Then the adult sran out, saw the boys, thier cars, and then looked at us laughing and then they burst out laughing.

After the laughing died down the boys were astonished and couldn't even get on word out so I said "Sorry boys but the spray paint has a special coating in it so it won't come off 'till oh maybe about a ouple days and the markers are permanent and thats gonna be hard to get off to." they looked super mad, embarassed, and shocked and thats when mia said "Your the ones who wanted a prank war. And you only have a week to finish all your pranks or else we win, oh and if you finish early then that counts as a win also." they nodded and went into the house and we ran back to ours.

**Day Two**

I woke up and went to shower. When I was done I changed into a pair of distressed jeans with different colored plaid patches on them and then changed into a light pink ling sleeved shirt with light brown uggs, I then let my my hair down in it's natural waves and put on make-up that had a natural look to it. When I was done I heard a scream from down stair. I sprinted down stairs to find all the girls except nessie and me covered in chocolate syrup. The boys walked through the door looking all accomlpished and said "oooohhh we totaly got you!" And then I said "We'll atleast they can wash the syrup off you idiots!" Then we started to smirk and Mia said "oh just wait see what we have instored for you guys." They turned really white and darted out the door. I looked at the girls and said "You guys go wash up, nessie and I will clean this mess and start on our projects." they nodded and went up stairs. When we finished cleaning Nessie and I got down to work. Nessie was pouring the glue in buckets and I was putting all the feathers into the pinata when the girls came down stairs to see what we were doing they immediatly started to help. When finished we ran to the boys territori while they were taking showers and set up the glue and feathers, and I made them turn invisible so they couldn't see them and hid ourselves aswell and wait for them to come down. Maybe after about 10 minutes they all finally came down stairs and right into our trap. As soon as they were in the right place nessie pulled the rope causing the glue to soak them and then Rosalie then proceded to pull the rope attached to the pinata and feathers go every where, but mostly on them,. When every thing settled down we got a good look at them and they looked like colorful chickens. We smirked at them saying "You better hurry up guys we only have about two pranks left and we win." and with that we went back to our place.

**Day Three**

We were up all night working on our second to last project. Which consisted of the colored paper soaking in the super glue, we used the scissors to cut little stars into the colored paper and set it up. and then called them over saying that we forfeit and that we have to give them the 'award'. It only took them only 5 minutes to get their looking all happy and victorious, we pretended to look said and I went over and said "Ok guys the award is over here so if you just follow me." I led them into the front of the house and when they were in the right spot, I gave the signal and mia let go of the rope making the buckets of glue and colored paper fly alll over them. We started to laugh really really hard but stoped when the boys pulled out little guns and sprayed us with marker ink. Then they started to laugh until rosalie said "Atleast this is washable marker, You guys have super glue on and you can't take showers here so you have to go home like that." Their smiles turned to frowns and I laughed and said "Looks like we've out smarted you guys again now go we have to take showers." They left and while we took our showers.

**Day Four**

After our showers We went to set up our last prank which was the neon pain and the silly string. What we were gonna do is is have the adults call them outside and me, mia, and alice will be on the roof to dump the paint on them, and rosalie, bella, and nessie will run up to them and spray the silly string in their faces. Once there we told the adults about and they agreed. "Hey guys get out here we have an aren for you guys to do!" yelled esme, and they ran out and we dumped the paint all over them and then the others sprayed the silly string alll over them. The sight was hilarious and when we jumped off the roof we stood next to the other girls and smirked at them and I said "We used up all of our prank materials so it looks like we win and you lose, told you we were the best." and mia said "yea never mess with us when it comes to pranks guys, you are now forever warned." the boys nodded signaling that we did indeed won and we all went inside with anna and justin saying "We told you guys that they were pros, but you've learned you lessons so now you can take a shower." About an hour or so later we were all in the living room watching a movie. Jake came over and nessie was sleeping in his lap, mia, brady, jasper and alice were laying on the floor, em, rose, bells, and edward were on the couch, the adults on the love seat, and seth and and I were sitting on the rocking chair cuddling. "Today has been a nice and funn day don't you think?" I asked he chuckled and nodded hugging me tighter and kissing my forehead. We watched movies and goofed afround for the rest of the day, which got me thinking what tomorrows gonna be like.

**Soo what do you guys think?**

**Please review:)**

**Yours Truly,**

**Volturiqueen**


	13. Back to School

**Back to School**

**I own nothing but my characters**

**(RPOV)**

"Rose" said a voice but i just rolled to the other side of the bed. "Rosaline cullen! do not ignore me!" said the voice again but i ignored it and tried to go back asleep, that is until someone pushed me off the bed. I slowly stood up trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes to find anna smirking at me. "Why'd you do that for?" I asked, the sleepyness still in my voice. " You have school today, now hurry up you don't wanna be late" anna said and left my room. I groaned, grabed clothes out of my closet and went to shower. When done, I changed into a full vampire and got dressed in a one shoulder song sleeved light pink american eagle shirt with a thick straped white tank top under it, dark washed distressed skinny jeans, and brown ugg boots. Then I went over to my vanity table and put on eyeliner and mascara making my green eyes even a richer, brighter green than it really was, and clear lipgloss, and kept my long hair wavy. Before I left my room I put my black over the shoulder hand bag on and grabed my books then went downtstairs to the kitchen.

When i got down there, mia was sitting on a stool waiting for me. Mia was dressed in a black sweater with a red tank top under it, light skinny jeans on, and red flats. Her hair was straight and had make-up similar to mine on. "You ready to go?" she asked. I nodded. We walked to her car and headed to school. When we got to the paring lot and everyone was already there. We got out of the car and I said "Sorry for the wait guys, I over slept." Edward chuckled and said "You were always a heavy sleeper rose, couldn't wake you up for anything." I stuck my tongue out at him and than laughed. The bell rung signaling for everyone to go to class. Rose, alice, mia and i was into our english class, sat down and talked till our teacher came in and started her lesson.

When the bell rung for what seemed like forever, we all walked out and said our goodbyes and headed to our next classes. I walked in to my photography class and sat by bella, who smiled and asked "Hey, how are you today?" I shrugged and said "Ehh, just really bored." She laughed and nodded her head agreeing with me. When the class started our teacher handed out little camras and told us to take them ho,e to take pictures for tommorrow. I put my camra safely into my bag and then listened on how she wanted the picutres to be. She wanted us to take pictures of family, friends, or nature. The day felt like it was going by fast because the next bell just rung and me and bella went to the music room like we did for my first day of school here. A few seconds after I sat down at the piano mia walked in with edward tagging along.

I waved for edward to sit down with me and asked "Will you play our lullaby for me?" He smiled and nodded while lightly placing his fingers on the keys and started to play softly. I looked at my brother in awe remembering just how much i missed hearing him play. I vaguely saw a white flash of a camra but didn't pay any attention to it because I started to play the lullaby with edward matching his movements the song was over I threw my arms around him and snuggled my face in the crook of his neck, while he put his around me and brushed his fingers through my hair. I felt a since of deja vu and rememberd that we always did this when i was scared or missed my brother very much. I pulled back looking at him with venom tears in my eyes and said "I've missed you so much edward, and when we left you don't know how broken i was that day. I always thought i would never see you again and it just broke my heart."

He smiled sadly, kissed my forehead and said "I promise that i'll never leave you or mia ever again." I nodded and hugged him tightly again, Mia then joined us in our hug and had venom tears in her eyes as well saying how much she missed our brother too. We heard a flash again and turned our heads to see bella taking pictures of us smiling sheepishly while saying "It was just to cute, i couldn't but take a picture of you guys." We laughed and said it was alright. 5 minutes later the bell rung and i headed to geometry and sat beside emmett. "hey shorty." I smiled and said "hey em." we weren't doing anything in geometry so me and em talked the whole time.

**~TIME PASS~(I got bored of all their classes so i skiped it to gym)**

Seth and I walked into gym and then went our separate was to change. I walked in, changed and met everyone in the gym. "hey guys ready to play some volley ball?" I asked. They all smiled and nodded. ok everyonelets play some volley ball!" said caoch clapp. there could only be one game at a time so coach clapp had everyone watch me,mia,bella,rose, and alice against the boys. rosalie served the ball perfectly to the other side and em hit it with full force at me but I jumped up and spiked it getting us a point. We played back and forth until coach clapp signaled the game to be over and announced us the winners.

I changed and went back out in the gym about to go over to seth but was stopped by a guy that i have never seen in my life before. He tried to smile alluringly at me but it was so awkward that i had to stifle my laugh. "hey my name is conner bailey, you must be rose. how are you?" i heard bella burst out laughing and i saw her that she had to deal with a situation like that a long time ago. "Yes i'm rose and i'm good. You?" I asked "I'm awesome! Hey I was thinking that maybe we could see a movie sometime or go out to dinner?" he asked really hopefull. "I'm sorry conner but i have a boyfriend, whos coming over here now." said as seth put his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. Conner looked kinda sad but smiled and said "it's ok but can we still be friends?" he looked so hopeful that i couldn't help but smile and say "sure."

I heard the intake of his breath when he saw my smile and thought how beautiful I was. I f I was half human i would have been blushing by now. Conner nodded and left to go to his friends. "ok was it just me or did everyone think was really awkward?" I asked, everyone chuckled and nodded. Everyone came to our house and settled in. I took seth up to my room and showed him my latest painting. It was a painting of me and seth cuddeling under our tree. Seth put down the picture, walked over to me and kissed my softly on the forehead, the eyes, both my cheeks, and then my lips. It was an amazing kissed and i never wanted it to end. for what seemed like ever, but i didn't mind, we pulled back and cuddled on my bed while watching movies until rosalie came in and said to come down stairs.

When we got there mom and dad were there too. "I was looking through our old stuff and found a lot of very old rolls of film, so i bought a projector, do you guys want to watch them?" dad asked. We all nodded. Mia, edward and I sat in the middle of the floor while everyone sat beside us. Dad put on the first film and in black and white, it showed me, edward, and mia when we were little playing tag. I gasped at the sight of it. Then mom and dad came out an started to chase us around. That film was short but beautiful and we had alot more film to go through.

The next one was of me and mia's 10th birthday. We were smiling hugely while showing off our new dresses. Then it showed edward sitting on the floor smiling at mia whem i sneaked up behind him, threw my arms around his neck and gave him a BIG kiss on his cheek. edward blushed but smiled too. everyone watching that went 'awwww' while we laughed.

The next one was mother's day and mom and i took a walk while dad, edward, and mia followed us with the camra. I found the prettiest patio and pulled mom to it. "moma" i said "yes darling?" mom asked "i just want you to know that your my whole world and i don't know what i'd do without you...happy mother's day moma I love you" mom had tears in her eyes when she said "I love you to sweetheart...forever and always" i heard some snifiling behind me and looked to see our mom in tears again and i stood up and motioned her to me. When she did I wraped my arms around her waist and she wraped her arms around my neck while I said "your still my whole world mom I love you sooo much." and she said "I love you too sweetheart, forever and always."when we sat back in our places dad put on a new film.

It was mia and dad this time. There were laying in the grass and looing at the cloud. Mia suddenly sat up and looked at dad and asked "daddy do I have to grow up?" he smiled at her and said "yes sweetheart everyone growns up someday." mia got teary eyed and said "But I don't want to" "why not?" dad asked and she had little tears running down her cheeks when she said "cuz that means that you'll grow up to and I don't want to lose you!" and with that, she wraped her arms around his neck tightly and sobbed. Dad rubbed her back and said "I'll always be there for you mia." she looked at him and he also said "And I promise you that you'll never lose me... I'll be right here" and he pointed to her heart. She smiled and said 'thanks daddy" "always" was all he said and then it ended

The next one was of me and edward playing the piano. "Hey rosie I made a lullaby for you and mia.. you guys wanna hear?" i nodded and yelled for mia to come to us. When she was there with us, edward started to play the most beautiful lullaby ever. When he was finished I said with excitement "eddie you have to teach me that!" he smiled and said "of course" edward, mia, and i spent the whole day playing the song and finally mastered it.

The last film was of me and mia's 16th birthday. we stiffened at the sight of it but whatched. We walked out in new dresses and everyone gasped while rosalie said "you two are soo beautiful" we smiled at that and watched the film."happy birthday rosie" said edward and then he gave me a bracelet with a crystal heart on it that i still have today. I took it into my tiny hands and looked at him all teary eyed and said "thank you eddie. I 'll keep this...forever" he smiled and then clasped it onto my wrist. We walked over to mia and then edward gave her a necklace with a heart charm. Mia came over to me and we hugged really tight while our family filmed us. " rosie I love you...forever and always." Said mia I huged her even tighter and said "I love you to sis, forever and always." and then she whispered "Promise me we'll be sisters forever. I couldn't bare it if I lost you." "I promise we'll be sisters forever mia, and I would rather die than live without you...You know I'll do anything for you." "I feel the same exact way" said mia. We smiled at each other and then asked it we could go to a friends house and then the screen went blank. But before we could do anything. The film came back on and i guess the camra was on by accident but it showed mom rocking back and forth screaming and crying "My babies! my babies are gone! Why did they have to go! i cant believe their gone!" dad was trying to soothe here but wasnt doing really well because he was also crying uncontrollably. It broke my heart to see edward though. He just looked dead staring at the door and repeated very quietly and softly "They cant be gone...any minute they'll burst through that door and suprise us... I cant lose them." And then the screen went blank. I looked over at edward when mia went to comfort mom and dad. edward smiled at me weekly but there were venom tears in his eyes and fighting not to let out a sob.


	14. Part 2

**Part 2**

**i own nothing but my characters**

**(RPOV)**

I crawled over to edward and took his face in my tiny hands and said "You'll never lose us." and with that he cried onto my shoulder. I hugged him till he was finished he said "I want you to know that I died that day, and when I was changed I was always looking for you two in hope that you'd be vampires too... I almost lost all hope, but then you guys came back to me, to us and I plan to never let you guys go, ever"I smiled and said "I was the same way when we left too but i don't regret anna and justin taking us and changing us because now we found you and we get to keep you forever" we pulled apart and for the rest of the night everyone had a good time talking and snuggeling with their mates.

**hey sorry it took me forever to write a chapter, I was really busy with school but I hope you guys like this one.**

**review please**

**yours truly,**

**Volturiqueen**


	15. Carson and Katie

**Carson and Katie**

**im soooooo sorry for not updating in a looong time but i promise this one will be good:)**

**I dont own anything but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

I woke to the sound of that stupid alarm clock and turned it off. I got up took a shower and got dressed in dark holister skinny jeans, a yellow hollister t-shirt with a pink bird on it with a pink tank top under it, with dark pink converse. I blew dried my hair and kept it wavy. I then put on a little eye liner, mascara and lip gloss and went downstairs to go to school. When i went down there mia was still in her pj's so i said "what the heck mia your gonna make us late for school!"

She looked at me like i was crazy and said "um sis? it's saturday." I felt really really dumb then and said "Ugh really? this sucks! what am i going to do now?" she just shrugged so then i decided that since im dressed, i'll go down to la push.

I hoped in my mustang and drove down there. When I parked, I went for a walk along the beach. About half way through though, I heard a comotion in the forest so I decided to check out what it was. I walked along the path and the comotion got louder and louder until i came face to face with a vampire tourting a girl that looked oddly familiar. I ran to them and used my brute strength to knock the vampire off her and pushed her behind me and got in a protective stance.

"Who are you and what do you want with this innocent girl?" I sharply asked. The vampire stood up and said "my name is cameron and who do you think you are to be taking my meal?" "since you decided to tourture her and when this isn't your territory to be hunting on" I snapped. Cameron looked suprised and asked" Then whos territory is it's?" "It's the queliets land and no vampire is to be tresspassing on their land that they don't recognize!" I said "Either die or leave now, which one is it gonna be?" I asked.

Cameron was about to answer when Mia stepped up to us and said " I saw what was going on through your mind and tried to get her as fast as I could so what the heck is going on? who are you? and what are you doing on this territory?" "I'm cameron and i was just leaving but I will find this girl again, beware of that" said cameron but before he left I said "Yea good luck trying to get pass us you moron" and he was gone.

I turned around and looked at the terrified girl for a moment. She had thick golden blonde hair, paleish-tan skin, about the same height as us with a little bit of freckles on her face. She was beautiful but the most interesting and most beautiful thing about her is her eyes. Her eyes are a purpley violet color. I gently took a step to her and asked "How are you feeling? and whats your name?" She looked suprised to see me and said "Thank you for saving my life but you honestly don't remember me?" I looked at mia but she looked just confused so i took a better look at her. I was suprised to remember her eyes from a long time ago but they weren't purpley before, just violet. She reminds me of someone a long time ago I just cant pin point who it is. Hmmm... And then the relization struck me hard to where I stumbled and almost fell over. "Car-carson?" I asked in disbelief. She just smiled and nodded "But how? You died a long time ago! How can you still be alive?" asked mia.

Carson laughed and said "Well after you guys left from my house on your birthday, You guys left your presents that i gave you so I grabed them and ran outside to look for you guys. But you were nowhere to be found so I thought you guys went into the forest because it's the fastest way to get home from my house, you guys remember. So anyways I was walking in the forest and suddenly I was hit really hard by someting really really strong. The hit caused a few bones to break and caused internal bleeding and i was on the verge of dying. I looked at the thing that hit me and saw that it was a beautiful woman and pleaded for her to end my misery but she looked torn and said "I cant my dear beacuse then I would go against my vow to protect humans but I can change you". I was confused and asked "who are you?" "Thats not important now because your about to die so I'm going to change you" she said and so she poured this misty stuff over me and then proceded to prick her finger and put one drop of blood into my mouth and the transformation began. Sometimes it would be painful and other times i wouldn't feel anything at all. By the time it was done I sat up and looked around, everything was so clear! She walked up to me and helped me up and said "my dear im a fairy and I didn't mean to hurt you and when you were dying I couldn't bear it so I changed you. All of your senses have heightened and you will have some changes like with the wings and your eyes and some fairys hold powers and by the looks of how powerful you look you have some type of other power besides one of the elements"."

She let all that sink in before she told us the rest. She looked at us and continued "I asked what elemnt do I have and she said "lets find out, take out your wings" It was a little hard at first but when I did I was in awe by looking at them. They were a reddish violet color the woman smiled and said "my dear you have the element of fire thats why your wings and eyes hold that color, now lets find out your other power, I fortunetly have the power to see what other peoples powers are" I stayed still so she could see and she looked shocked but then smiled and said "You have a very powerful power, you can take anyones power and make it your own, like a sponge. while you were out i checked out the area for food and found these vampires along the way who were able to do that but thats it." I asked if vampires were really real and she told me the whole story of how fairy's were allies with vampies and wolves and help protect humans and she told me about the volturi and all that. I was shocked at first but then asked "whats your name?" "My name is Katie Rein and i was wondering if you wanted to come along with me on my journey?" she said. I said yes because there was nothing left for me at home, you know how my family never wanted me so I went with her on her journey and she became the mother I never had and after 275 years we ended up her and now im really happy to see you guys! thank you too I would've been able to take that guy out but I was weak and was looking for some food. I'm better now though." Mia and I were shocked at how our bestest friend is standing here, a fairy, we all smiled at each other thinking of how were going to be bestest friends forever and huged for a long time until we heard someone behind us.

We turned around to find a medium tall woman with long light brown hair, paleish-tan, and blueish green eyes, weve seen this woman before."Hey katie meet my bestest friends mia and rose, I actually think they were the vampires you met along time ago because they have many types of different powers like me" said carson. Katie smiled and said "ofcourse how can i not forget you two, so strong and powerful." "its nice to see you again too katie, you never told us what element you have but by your the green in your eyes im asuming your element is earth?" said mia, katie smiled and nodded. "where is your guys house?" I asked "we just got here so we don't have a house at the moment" said katie with a sad expression so I said "well we have alot of spare rooms at our house, would you like to come live with us?" they both smiled and nodded. we were walking to my car when i remembered and said "just so you know annabell and justin will be there and we just found out that our real mom, dad, and brother were changed and have a few other family members with them but they live in a different house close to us." "I never knew your real family was still alive? thats awesome I'll reunited with my second family again!" we giggled at what she said and went home.

When we got there both of our families were already there, which is a good thing so we can tell them at the same time. We pulled them into our house while mia screamed "guys get over here, we have a few people we want you to meet!" in a second everyone was there looking confused except my fake and real family. "ok some of you guys know these people and some only know one but this is our bestest friend from along time ago, she was changed on our birthday too but into something else, but anyways her name is carson and the girl who changed her is katie." "if you dont mind me asking, what are you guys?" my dad asked. "were fairy's, im a reath fairy and carson is a fire fairy, I was changed along time ago and carson was changed on their birthday but they woke up before she did." said katie "fasinating" said mom looking at them.

later that day mom and dad were talking to katie, em, rosalie, alice, seht, brady, and jasper went hunting, edward, bella, and nessie were watching tv, and mia, carson, and i were in my room talking for the rest of the day catching up on what we have missed for years.

**Again im really sorry for not updating in so long and i hope this makes up for it:)**

**yours truly, **

**Volturiqueen**


	16. Spending the day with carson

**spending the day with Carson**

**Schools finally out so i'll be writing more:)**

**I don't own anything but my characters**

**(RPOV)**

Me, mia, and carson were just sitting on my bed in my room. We were all lined up against my bed post, me in the middle, carson sitting on my right and mia on my left and they were watching me sketch my room. They were watching me sketch my room and part of the bed with just our legs and feet. Random i know but we were soo bored i decided to draw something for our entertainment. When I finished coloring it in with coloring pencils carson sat up and said "ok we have to do something fun or im gonna die of bordem!" Mia and i laughed and i said "Ok, lets get ready so we can go somewhere. Carson you can use the guest room bathroom and you can borrow some of our clothes" She nodded and mia jumped up and screamed "lets go shopping for carson!" she got a "oh yea!" from carson and a "heck yea baby!" from me and with that we ran to our bathrooms and took really quick showers. I ran out of the bathroom and into my closet to find carso looking for something to wear. I decided to help her, I picked out a new set of undergarments for her and then picked out a long-sleeved purple v-neck out, a light pink tank top, and light skinny jeans, with golden colored coach shoes.

"Thank-you rosie!" said carson and ran back to the guest room to get dressed. I laughed and said "welcome!". I then picked out a mutli-colored plaid courter sleved fanel shirt, and a dark pink tank top. I picked out the shirt because showed my curves purfectly, and then i picked dark skinny jeans with light blue converse. I went to my vanity table and blew dried my hair and straightened it and put on a little eye liner, mascara, and applied an little bit of light pink pink eyeshadow and then finished my look with clear lip gloss. I walked out of my room to mia's room and found mia sitting on her bed waiting for carson to finish her make-up. When she finish putting on lipgloss they stood up to go to the car but first i went to my room to get my purse and keys.

When we got outside, i looked at mia to see what she was wearing. She had on a light pink holister v-neck with a dark pink tank top under it, and lightish dark skinny jeans with dark pink converse on. I laughed and told them that we were all wearing similar colors and they laughed also. We all got in my car and started my car and we were off to the mall. "crap we forgot to tell our family where we were going! I'm gonna call them" said mia and i nodded. She dialed mom's number and told her where we were going and hung up with a "i love you too mom".

**~~TIME PASS~~**

When we finally reached the mall, we first stopped at holister. "Holister is our favorite store so we thought you might the clothes too" I said and carson nodded. We made her try on endless amounts of clothes, not that she complained, she loved shopping just as much as we did. We ended up buying alot of clothes from there, 20 pairs of clothes for carson, and about 5 or 6 pairs for us. Then we were off the american eagle and did the same exact thing. We walked into victoria secret and bought many bottles of purfume and some bras. When we were finally finished shopping it looked like we bought the whole store. "ok I thought i would never say this but..I can't shop anymore!" Said carson and sadly we agreed. we were walking to my car and suprisingly fit all the bags in my car. We were about to get in when two figures stepped into our ways. We immeditly knew who they were and dropped into a defensive crouch infront of carson, who was in defensive mode too. "what do you guys want? haven't you toutured us enough!" I demanded and Jane and Alec pulled down their hoods to reveal their faces. "Aro wants us to take you guys to the castle, including carson" said jane, "why would we want to go when we were just reunited with our family?" Asked mia. "If you won't come willingly, i'm sorry but we'll have to make you, its what aro wants". said jane with a sympethic face. Believe it or not but when me, mia, anna, and justin stayed there for a while, we had became close friends with alec and jane. I sighed and said "I'm sorry but we aren't coming with you, please, just let us go home"

Jane looked sad and told alec to use his power and we went under.

When alec took his power off us I found out that we were in volturea with their strongest guards draging us from my car to the castle, how they got here i have now idea. "let us go!" we all screamed trying to kick and pull ourselves free. It didn't work, but finally they let us go and we were standing infront of aro, caius, and marcus. "What do you want with us?" yelled carson, Mia and i nodded in agreement and looked the three. "now now girl settle down, we have brought you here to ask if you three wanted to join the gaurd, you three are too powerful to be left alone." said aro. I was shocked. Why would we want to join their guard when we have our family to be with! " why would we want to join your guard?" said mia voicing my thoughts. "like i said you guys are too powerful to be left alone and we all decided that we just have to have you guys. won't you join us?" asked aro hopefully. "Sorry but no. We don't want to be with vampires who kill humans and kill vampires for fun!" I spat and some of the guards flinched but remained where they were. Aro looked sad and then said "I hate to do this to you guys but theres nothing left to do but to force you. Chelsea?" Chelsea was there in a second saying "yes master?" "I need you to make carson, mia, and rose see reason, will you?" asked aro. "of course master." "hold them down" said aro and once again we were held down. "you can't get away with this! our family will come after you!" I screamed at aro while chelsea was walking to me. "not it they don't know where you are. We have thought about this for a while girls so stop fighting." said aro "never!" screamed mia and then she and carson also screamed "get away from rose you monster!" but there was no point because chelsea came anyways. She looked me straight in the eye and I started to feel funny. It was like I wanted to join the volturi, yes i want to join. I tried to clear my head but it was coming to me fulforce. As i was trying to fight it off, I vagely heard mia screaming "Casron! Rose! fight it! don't give in to them!" I tried to, believe me i did. But this want to join to guard was so intoxicating, it filled my whole head with wanting to join the guard. I tried so hard to fight it but then something clicked and it was like it took over my whole system.

I opened my eyes and looked over at carson and mia and it looked like the same thing happened to them. We forgot about everything entirely, only wanting to please aro. "Rose ,Carson, Mia?" asked aro. We looked at him and smiled and said "yes master?" Aro looked pleased, and said "welcome to the volturi my friends"

**I hoped you liked this one:) i had fun writing it!**

**yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	17. realization and devastation

**relization and devastation**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(SPOV)**

I was at my house sitting on the couch with my brother doing nothing but being super bored. Brady sat up said "Instead of sitting here and being bored, why don't we see mia and rose" I nodded getting excited, I havent seen rose since yesterday because she and mia wanted to catch up with their long lost bestest friend.

We were about walk out the door when esme said "boys if your going to see rose, and mia you cant because they went to the mall for carson" We both groaned and sat back on the couch when i asked "how long have they been gone?" esme thought for a minute and said "A little over 7 hours which is kind of worrying me because they never shop that long and mia said they would be back by 3 o'clock and it's already 6" then edward walked into the living room with bella, and nessie and said "I can't read their minds so that means that they have to be far away and the mall they went to isn't far enough to were I can't read their thoughts" "Somethings terribly wrong here. I can feel it" bella whispered "I can't see their their future either" alice said walking into the living room followed by jasper, em, rosalie, carlisle, and katie . "Lets go over to their house and asked anna and justin" I suggested. Everyone nodded, got into their cars and drove to their house. When we got their and walked into the house we froze when we saw anna and justin. Anna was sobing and justin tried to be strong but it looked liked he was slipping up little by little. "Whats wrong guys?" esme asked in scared whisper. Anna looked at us and said in a broken, dettached voice" They were going longer than they were supposed to be so we tried to call then but they didn't answer which is never like rose and mia, but then ten minutes later we got a voice mail by them and it seemed like they called us by accident and here it is" she got her phone out, put it on speaker and clicked on the voice message:

_" why would we want to join your guard?" _ _said mia_

_"like i said you guys are too powerful to be left alone and we all decided that we just have to have you guys. won't you join us?" _ _said aro_

_"Sorry but no. We don't want to be with vampires who kill humans and kill vampires for fun!" said rose_

_"I hate to do this to you guys but theres nothing left to do but to force you. Chelsea?" said aro_

_"yes master?" asked chelsea_

_"I need you to make carson, mia, and rose see reason, will you?" asked aro_

_"of course master." said chelsea_

_"hold them down" aro said_

_"you can't get away with this! our family will come after you!" screamed rose_

_"not if they don't know where you are. We have thought about this for a while girls so stop fighting." said aro_

_"never!" screamed mia_

_"get away from rose you monster!" screamed mia and carson_

_"Casron! Rose! fight it! don't give in to them!" screamed mia_

_~a few mins of silence~_

_"Rose ,Carson, Mia?" asked aro_

_"yes master?" Mia, rose , and carson said all at once_

_"welcome to the volturi my friends" Said aro_

The voice mail ended and i couldn't speak or do anything because I was frozen and over come with grief. I looked around to see that esme fell to her knees and was sobbing and carlisle was with her, brady looked the same as me. Rosalie, em, jasper, and alice was all sobbing as well, bella was trying to soothe nessie because she was screming for her aunts to come to her and bella couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying into nessie's hair saying "Im so sorry ness but they aern't coming back for a while" and when I looked at edward I broke down, edward was on his knees with the most agonized look on his face whispering "This cant be happening, not again" and kaite was sobbing for her daughter to come back.

After about a few hours of nothing but crying, rosalie stood up and said "We need to do something about this." "Yes indeed but it might take a while to come up with something because the volturi can be very very tricky and clever, I know this becuase i've stayed with them for a while." said carlisle. We got straight to business thinking of a way to get mia, rose, and carson home, very soon I hope.

**(RPOV)**

**A few months later**

Carson, Mia and I were sitting in my room when alec and jane came in and said "Aro wants to see you guys" we smiled at each other thinking of our master, thinking of how much good he does for the world of vampires and walked to the three men sitting in their chairs. "It's nice to see you again girls" said aro in a cheery voice "Nice to see you to aro, what job do you need us to do this time?" I asked in a cheery, yet cloudy voice. " Well since you girls have been here for a few months we think it time to give you your robes" We all giggled and waited excitedly for our robes. When they brought them out, they were as dark as the night sky. We put them on and they fit perfectly. "Perfect! now that you have your robes we all have a business to attend to, it seems that a vampire has been acting up and we need to take care of him, will you girls do the honor of taking care of him?" asked aro. Carson, mia, and I eagerly nodded and they brought out the trouble maker. The vampire was tall with pitch black eyes with a little bit of red still around the irises, He was black hair and looked lethal. But that didnt scare us as we circled him as in preditor surrounding their prey. "whats your name?" asked carson "Its jack!" he spit out trying to break free. "Ah ah ah.. Theres no use in trying to break free, now what have you done to have aro want us kill you?" I asked. Jack looked a little frightened but then said "nothing, I have done nothing." Mia snaped her head up at aro and asked "aro hes lying, do you want us to just kill him now or torture the information out of him" Aro thought for a second and smiled down at us and we smiled back as he said "I want you to chose my darlings"

We smiled evily at jack while I used kate's power on high and roughly grabed his face, and while he was screaming and looking me with fear I smiled sweetly and asked "Won't you tell us what you did wrong?" "Never" said jack in a strangled voice. My sweet smile then turned into a frightning scowl as I shoved him forcefully to the ground. Mia then walked up to him and started to torture him with zafrina's power. "we will stop all of this if you'll only tell us what you did wrong" She asked "I well _never_ tell you!" screamed jack. Mia sighed in frustration and gestured for carson to try. Carson walked up to him and used her power to see what he feared most "So your afraid of burning alive huh?" She asked he looked at her terrified. She made her hands get very hot and grabed the sides of his faces, he wasnt on fire but it was close to it and while he was screaming she asked "now what did you do!" "I did nothing! PLease kill me now!" yelled jack." Not until you tell us what you did!" Mia yelled "Never" screamed jack. Carson let him go and he gasped for air. I then had the best idea ever."I have an idea to get the information we need out of him" "What is it sister?" asked mia. "why don't we use jane's power?" I suggested. They then smiled evily and carson said " what a great idea rose!" "please have mercy" pleaded jack. We shook our heads and all three of us used jane's power on him. He screamed out in agony and finaly after about 20 seconds he finally spoke the truth " Ok Ok ill tell you! I minipulated women so i could get them pregnant and have human/vampire babies and most of them were venomus! Please give me a second chance! I promise I wont do it any more!" "The volturi don't give second chances" I said and carson, mia, and I made his worst fear come burst him burst into flames and made him turn to ash slowly. When we were finished, Aro walked to us and gave us all a hug saying "Nice job my darlings." "Thank you aro" we said sweetly.

He let go of us when we heard a loud bang coming from the office room. A few minutes later, our family burst through the doors. "Ah my old friends, its nice to see you." said aro. "enough talk aro we want our girls back." growled edward. "But it seems as if they want to stay here don't you my darlings?" asked aro. We smiled at him and said "yes aro, we love it here" and then we got into a defensive crouch infront of aro to protect him. "You see? they don't want to be with you so run along and no one can get hurt." said aro. "They only want to stay here because you've got them brainwashed!" screamed rosalie We all snarled at her and carson said "Don't talk to him that way!" We nodded. "Cant you see what they've done to you? Please try to break away from it!" pleaded our mother. We shook our heads and mia said " WE want to be here and theres nothing you can do to stop it from happening" " We'll see about that" said emmett and him and jasper started to charge toward us. I used my physical shield and slamed into it and flew backwards "yes we shall see" I said in a mencing voice. Then they all started to run toward us so mia stood protectivly infront of aro while carson and I used wind to push them back.

"Mia make a physical shield around and come down here to fight with us!" I yelled. She nodded and came to us and we started to fight them together. I took on seth, edward, mom, and bella while mia took on brady, dad, rosalie, and emmett and carson took on katie, jasper, and alice. I kicked edward in his gut which made him fly backwards, I then Used kate's power on high and grabed mom and threw away, I used fire/wind to make bella fly across the room, and when I got to seth, I stumbled a little bit when I looked into his eyes. I started to feel weird again but shook my head and slamed him to the ground and them flung him across the room. "Seth, brady and katie! Did you see what seth did to rose? it was almost like she was coming out of their control! see if you guys can do it again!" yelled edward hopefully. Seth came back up to me and said "Rose it's me! Don't you remember me? please babe, try to snap out of it! for me?". There it was again But this time it was harder to shake off. The need to go to seth was hard to shake off but the need to be with aro was stronger. I snarled and tried to smack him but he grabed my wrist and forced me to look into his eyes and said "Rose please, look at what your doing. you once told me that you would never want to kill vampires for the fun of it and noe your here doing it" "Your wrong! I want this! I've always have, Aro just helped me see reason" I snarled and tried to get out of his grip but couldnt and he said "It's only because your being brainwashed, please break out of it" I shook my head and said "I'm happy here! I like to kill vampires to enforce the law!" But then he did something that caught me off guard.

He kissed me. His kiss was rough and desperate but it was enough. I pushed him off of me and fell on my hands and knees in agony. The pain in my head was so awful that i screamed out and earpercing scream. I heard mia and carson do the same as well. I slamed my fist against the ground many times wishing for it to go away. Then it finally stopped. I lifted my head up and looked at seth.

**(SPOV)**

Rose lifted her head up and looked at me with fear and agony in her eyes. Seeing her scream in agony was enough but i just about died when I saw this. So I walked up to her and fell to my knees and put my hands on each side of her face and whispered "Rose?" She was so scared that she was shaking but she looked up and me with her beautiful green eyes and in a broken whisper, she said "Seth?" she then sobbed, huged me tightly and said "oh seth! what have I done? All those innocent vampires!" I shivered as what they made rose, mia, and carson do to them but said "It wasn't your fault rose, you were brain washed" "But when we were torturing them you didn't see it! And all the time I was thinking of how fun it was! I wanted to kill them seth!" "Again it wasn't your fault!" I said and helped her up. I looked at Carson and mia and they looked the same as rose. Broken. Edward glared at tht volturi and said "Look at what you've done to them! Were taking them home." aro looked like he wanted to do something but stopped, not want to be destroyed by rose or carson or mia and said "Ok go on" and we left not once loking back.

**So what do you think?**

**Update soon!**

**Yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	18. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

**I dont own anything but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

I've sitting in my room, in total darkness, in the middle of my floor, hugging my knees to my chest for the past two weeks. I haven't been able to do anything but think about the horrid memories of what i did to all those poor vampires. I'm pretty some were innocent but aro wanted us to kill them anyways. I feel like an absolute monster inside and the more i think about it, the more insane i become. I heard the door open and close softly but didnt look up to see who it was. Someone flicked on the lights and came and sat down beside me. "You know you ought to atleast come down stairs and eat something if your not going to hunt. I'm worried about you guys, we all are." said seth. He didnt expect me answer since i haven't talked in a while but i suprised him when i did, i turned my head to him and said "Why should i? We starved those innocent vampires for weeks and i should do the same! I'm a monster seth! You won't understand because you weren't the ones killing them! And somewhere in my mind i was watching helplessly screaming at myself to stop." and then i snapped my head away from him and angerly stood up and said "Do you know what it's like to have your control slip away from you? To watch yourself torture vampires for fun, when they did absolutly nothing? Do you know what it's like to want to hurt you're family for someone you can't even stand!" I then lowered my voice to a whisper and said "To not know how to stop because your entire body belonged to someone elses control? Seth they didn't deserve the kind of treatment we gave them, so why should i deserve something? I shouldn't deserve anything because i'm a souless monster and i always will be" I couldn't hold it in anymore so i started sobbing big pain wrenching sobs. I cried for the innocent people we killed, for being happy that we did it, but mostly because of losing my control and attacking my family. Seth stood up to hug me but i harshly moved away from his grasp and said "I don't deserve comfort!"

Then seth suprised me by picking me up bridal style and going downstairs. I tried to get out of his grip and go back upstairs, but i was too weak to even move his hand without effort so I just put my hands on my face and cried, I didn't want anybody to see my this weak. He sat me on the couch and gently moved my hands from my face. I saw that mia and carson were forced down here too and I also saw the pain filled expressions on our family's faces. "Girls you need to eat or atleast do something to get your strength back up" said mom, who looked on the verge of crying. "We don't need, or want anything" Said casron, with the agreement of me and mia. "You do deserve something! That wasn't you, that was aro controling you!" said edward, but we shook our heads at him and i said "you guys don't understand" "then help us understand it so we know how to help you" said dad gently. "Alright, fine try having your entire control slip away from you and you cant fight it. Try having the sensible part of you watch what your doing from a distance and you can't anything but sit there and watch and remember every single thing you did!" I yelled then mia spoke up and said "Try kill vampires and enjoy it, and when you snapped out of it, feeling so volunerable! Do you even know what we did?" They shook their heads no so i motioned for edward to come to me. When he was I put my hands on either side of his temples, let down my sheild and showed exactly what we did. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when he saw what we did. When it was over i released him and said "See? Thats why were monsters" but edward shook his head and said "No thats what an evil sadastic vampire makes you do under his control. Thats wasn't you guys, it was something he made you out to be! Please know that it was never your guys fault!" I looked up at my brother with such pain, and fear that i couldn't help the tear as it feel down my face. He wiped it away and said softly "You guys aren't alone in this, let us help you" and with that I was hugging my brother so tightly and crying so hard it hurt to breath. "we d-idn't k-now what t-t-to do edward! We were so lonely!" said mia who was also hugging edward. Carson was hugging katie and crying hard aswell. "Shh it's ok, it was never you're guys fault, always remember that, and that we'll always be here to help you." said edward in a soft but broken whisper. I then felt someone else hugging me and turned around to see that it was mom, and i started to hug her. "shh it's ok baby, everything will be alright, i love you so much sweetheart." she said to me. "I love you to mom, so much."i cried. we huged each other for a few minutes then mom and dad switched so now dad was hugging me and mom was hugging mia. "I love you rose, you'll never be alone." he said "I love you too dad, and thank you, for being there" I said a little bit stonger now that I wasn't crying. "Always" he said and I pulled him back to me and rested my head on the crook of his neck as he laid his head on mine. After sometime we pulled apart, and when we looked at the rest of the family anxiously waiting to hug us, i felt a small smile form on my lips as I opened my arms to them and they tackled us. We all just laid there for a little bit, but finally got up and helped us up.

"Now that you guys are a little better, can you please go hunting? I don't like seeing you guys this frail" said rosalie hopefully, we nodded and were about to go outside when carson said "Um since I dont drink blood, katie can you make me something to eat?" Katie smiled and said "Ofcourse dear" They went to the kitchen and we went outside to hunt.

~~time pass~~

When we came back from our hunting trip, I felt alot better. I went upstairs to my room and took a shower. When done, I ran to my closet and first put on a clean pair of underwear and a bra. Then I picked out a blue under armor shirt, and black under armor sweat pants, and purple socks. I left my hair down and walked downstairs. I found everyone in the living room and went to sit beside seth and cuddled up to him. We watched tv all night and i soon feel asleep.

**So what do you guys think?**

**Update please, I don't have very many:(**

**yours truly,**

**volturiqueen**


	19. New begginings and Sweet suprises

**New beggings and sweet suprises**

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

**Months later**

Mia, Carson, and I have had a lot of help and now we are fully restored back to our old selves again. I was laying on the couch with seth when he asked "Want to go to our place?" I nodded and said "but first let me get ready" I ran upstairs and into my closet. Since it was warm outside, I picked out a curlein blue sundress out. This was my favorite dress because it fit my form perfectly. It was a halter top around my chest with little straps and it flowed gracefully down to my knees. I put in white sandals and then went to my little vanity table. My hair was already down so I just curled the ends and the front a little, I put on eye-liner, mascara, and a little bit of white and blue eyeshadow mixed together and finished off my look with lipgloss. I skipped downstairs and outside to find seth already in my car. I walked to the passenger side and got in. Seth was unusualy quiet on the ride down there and I coulnd't help but think that something was wrong. He was a little jumpy too. I was so lost my thoughts that I didn't know we were there until he opened my door for me. I got out and thanked him and he took my hand and we started to walk to our place. When there, i was yet again struck by how beautiful the tree was. Seth turned me around to him and said softly "You look so beautiful" I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss me. Then he said "I wanted to do this for a long time now but didn't know how to do it so I asked your brother and he said wait awhile and told me that I should do it with just us so here we are" he scratched his head wanting to go on but got all nervous again, so I nodded my head in encouragement at him. I was shocked at what he did next. He got down on one knee and pulled out a little box and said "rose I love you so much and it wouldn't be right if we were never connected this way forever so, rose?" I nodded helplessly at him and he asked the next four words with so much love "Will you marry me?" and opened the box. "Yes seth, yes" I said and he put the ring on my left ring finger. I squealed and started to hug him tightly. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionatly. We sayed like that for a long time, and when we pulled apart I looked at my ring. It was beautiful, it looked old fashioned, and simple. The band was gold and it had a medium sized diamond in the middle with two small saphires beside it. "It was my mothers before she died. She had two because my father and mother were so inlove that they married twice and she gave her other ring to my bother." He said. My eyes were tearing up but they didn't come down because I was in full vampire mode. "I love you seth" I said softly "I love you to rose" He said and we kissed one more time before walking on the beach. We stayed there for a while not wanting this moment to end, but as the sunset we went back home.

I walked in the house hand in hand with seth, we had the biggest smiles on our faces. "Whats up with you guys? you look like you've seen and angle or something." Said emmett with a confused look on his face. I smiled and said "oh nothing" emmett nodded and was about to go back to playing his game until i said "Except that me and seth are engaged" everyone one looked at us with shock except for edward, bella, and alice. Mia ran up to me and squealed "let me see the ring!" I laughed and showed her, then every girl was surrounding me as we were looking at the ring. There was a chorus of 'awwws' and 'good job man' and alice asked "can we put together your wedding?" Her face was so hopeful that i couldn't help but say yes. They got right down to work with decorations and inviting people. They invited all my vampire friends.

They wanted it to be a suprise so I didn't get to see any of it so i pulled seth upstairs with me and we laid in our bed for a long time just talking about the wedding.

~~Weeks later~~

"Hey alice?" I asked. "Hmm?" she looked away from my hair to my face "how long does it take to fix wedding hair and make-up?Cuz it feels like i've been here for a million hours." I said. She laughed and said "With me it takes for ever but don't worry you're going to look perfect and beautiful." I laughed and nodded. Finally after a couple more hours she was finally done. "OK, esme, rosalie, carson, katie,bella,and mia i need you in here to see my master piece and to help me get her in the wedding dress!" Screamed alice. They were here in an instant saying 'awww' and 'you look so beautiful rose!' I laughed and said "thanks guys". Alice got out the dress and told me to close my eyes. I did and followed their directions as they helped me in my dress. "ok open!" said alice. I did and gasped at how beautiful it was. I was tightly form fitting all the way to my waist and it flowed to the floor. The front was simple and white satian. But the back was beautiful. You could see my back through this see-through material and it buttoned all the way down to my lower back and was sleek and silky. I had on white heels with beeds on the front.

"Ok guys it's time to get this show on the road, you can hug when the 'i do's' and the kiss is over but for now she is off limits!" yelled alice. We all laughed and got into our potions to start. I held dad's arm tightly getting a little nervous. He looked at me and said "It's ok sweetheart just breath." "ok" I said taking deep breaths. The music started and all my bridesmaides walked out which consisted of nessie in the front, followed by mia, carson,bella, alice, rosalie, katie, and mom. Then, it was our time to go. When we got to the beggining of the isle i looked up at seth and smiled lovingly at him and he the same. The walk was really slow for me, I just wanted to be seth's wife already. After what seemed like forever, we were finally there and the preist started **(i'm gonna skip to the 'i dos')**. "I do" said seth proudly and lovingly, "I do" I said in the same way. "You are now husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the preist. Seth took my face in both of his hands and leaned down and kissed me ever so softly and soon deepened it. We finally pulled apart with a loud chorus of cheers.

~~TIME PASS~~

Seth and I were dancing in a waltz while in the background we heard cameras click everywhere, especially at the end of the song when we kissed. I danced with everyone, dad, emmett, jasper,some of my vampire friends, and edward. To soon though alice whisked me away to put me in my honey moon dress. The dress was darkish light blue with a little white belt that matched my skin perfectly and let my hair down and it fell in curls, and then she gave my white heels to put on. Seth and I walked out and hugged everyone before getting into the car and going to the air port. We finally landed in Rio and seth took me to a boat and we set sail. "Are we almost there?" I asked, seth chuckled and said "Actually yes, rose this is isle esme. A gift to your mother from your father" I looked at the island in aww. Before I could open the door, seth picked me up and carried me inside. I giggled until he walked into a room with a giant bed. We were both kinda nervous and scared. "do you want to go for a swim?" he asked, I nodded and he said "Here let me go first then you came follow" I nodded again and giggled. He walked out the back porch, took off his shirt, dropped it and continued walking. I took a couple deep breaths and took off my shoes and ring. I didnt want my ring to get lost. I then took off everything and walked outside.

I found him with his back facing me in the water. I walked to him and stood beside him. We stood there for a little bit until he turned to look at me and hugged me to him. He kissed me softly until I deepened the kiss. He looked at me and asked "are you sure?" I smiled and nodded and we went back to kissing again. Some how we ended up on the bed but we were ok with that.

~~Another time pass~~

I woke up with him hugging me tightly and his head was in the crook of my neck. Weird, i thought i was full vampire? I guess I didn't know that I changed into half. Oh well. Seth lifted his head and said "Morning beautiful" I smiled and said "morning". "what do you wanna do today?" he asked, i thought about it and said "lets do everything" and we both laughed. I took a shower first, then him. I walked to my suit case and got out a underwear and bra set, Jean shorts that roll up on the edges and a blue v-neck with a white tank top. I put them on and then put on blue converse. I blew dried my hair and straightned it and put on a little eye-liner, mascara, and eyeshadow and lip gloss. When seth was ready we walked out and went for an adventure.

On the next day we went swiming in the ocean and when we got back to the house, we were gonna watch a movie, but got distracted and did, you know. Again, when I woke up, I was half human. but oh well. We did watch movies that day though.

About two weeks after we got there, I started to eat and sleep more, I couldn't really change into my full vampire body and that worried me a bit, but i didn't tell seth because i didn't want him to worry either. Then came the nightmares and morning sickness. "What the heck is wrong with me seth?" I asked after i was done brushing my teeth. "I really have no idea. All this stuff is happening and you also can't transform into a full vampire, ok lets think, what could be the cause of this." he said. We sat thinking for a while. What it going on? I asked myself, first the half vampire thing, then the eating and sleeping more, then the nightmares and morning sickness, the only thing that, that stuff happens to, is preg-. I looked up at seth in shock, and started to take deep breaths to calm myself until i felt something kick inside me. "What! what is it!" asked seth worriedly. I looked at him and said slowly "seth. I think i might be pregnant." "What? can that happen?" he asked. I shrugged and said "I guess it can but only if im in my half human form." "But you will be strong right? I mean when bella had nessie she was just only a human and almost didnt make it, but youre alse half vampire so you cant get to hurt right?" asked seth. "I think so, maybe we should go home and tell our family" I suggested. He nodded, we packed super quickly, well he did. He didn't want me and the baby to get hurt and we were on our way home. On the plane, me and said talked about how are family is going to react.

**So what do you guys think? I hope you like it!**

**Please update**

**yours truly, **

**volturiqueen**


	20. The Baby

**I own nothing but my own characters**

**(RPOV)**

I woke up to see seth getting our bags and stood up and stretched. "why don't you let me help? i'm not that weak." i said "I want you to be strong so when the baby gets bigger, you'll still atleast a little stronger." he said with a worried look on his face. I frowned, but sighed and let him carry the bags. We stood in the little airport area and searched for my parents. I stood on my tip toes and could just make out a color of bronze. I started to walk in that direction with seth following right behind me, and then i found them. They all looked really worried because we didnt tell them what was going on, we really didnt know how to tell them. "Whats wrong guys?" asked mia. "We really don't know how to say this and we deffinetly cannot tell you here so lets just go to the house and we'll think of how to tell you then." I said, they nodded and we all piled into the car and drove home. When there, we were once again asked many more question and more worried faces. We walked into the living room and sat down. I wanted to get this over with so i was the one to tell them what they wanted to know. I took a deep breath and said quietly "We think i might be pregnant." they diffenetly heard me because they all looked asstonished. "How did this happen?" asked dad. "well, on our honey moon we did..you know and when i woke up i was in my half human form but thought nothing of it, and so the next time we did you know what, i was once again half human, then when i couldnt go back into my full form it worried me a bit, but then came the eating and sleeping alot, and nightmares and morning sickness and then there was the fact that i felt something kick inside me." i explained. "ok so you're pregnant but you're also half vampire so it shouldn't be as bad as bella's pregnancy, but you will be a little weak, but the problem is, is what are we going to do when the time comes?" said dad worriedly. "Why don't we do what edward did to bella? help chew the baby out of her belly and then she can change back into her full vampire form so she can heal quickly" said alice and then said "maybe i can see what will happen because i have already been around nessie for so long" and with that, she and jasper walked to their room so she could concentrate. But after a while she gave up because she couldn't see anything.

I got bored with this so i walked over to the little mirror in the living room and pulled my shirt up pass my belly and put my hand very gently to my stomach and felt something kick my hand. I had tears coming out of my eyes when i saw that my belly has grown a little bit and that this baby inside of me is real. I always wanted to have children when i was all human but when i was changed into a vampire, i thought that was all over. But now i was given the chance to have a child, sure it will be tough having the baby inside me and when the time comes, actually having the baby, but it will be worth it if i get to be a mother. I didn't notice that everyone had gotten quiet 'till i turned around and saw them all staring at me in awe. I sniffled a little bit and seth walked over to me, wiped my tears away and asked "whats wrong? are you hurt?" I shook my head and smiled at him. He knew exactly what i ment and hugged me as i craddled my stomach.

dad walked over to us and said "ok, this will be a little tough, but you guys are strong people and i know you can do it but i want rose to rest as mush as possible, I don't want to lose one of my daughters when i just got you back." I hugged my dad tightly and said "you'll never lose us again, i promise" "i know" said dad. After that, we went to my house and told anna and justin, they were excited. We decided to stay at my house because thats where my bed is and so i won't get to bored. Dad brought all his equipment here and set it up in the basement. i was to either sit on the couch, or lay on my bed. I decided to sit on the couch so we could talk to everyone.

~~TIME PASS~~

I woke up in my bed and stretched. I went to my bathroom to shower. When done i walked to my closet and put on sweat pants and a nike t-shirt. The t-shirt looked stretched out a little bit because of my pregnant belly. I walked over to my mirror and looked at my belly. It really did get big, but it wasn't too big. It looked cute with the shirt over it. I walked downstairs to see what everyone was doing. Mia, alice, carson, katie, anna, and rosalie were looking at things on the internet for the baby, brady and seth were playing video games, edward was rocking nessie to sleep while bella was singing softly to her, mom and dad were making me something to eat when they seen that i was awake, and em, jazz, and justin were making a house out of cards. I sat beside seth and watched him play the game. "how are you doin babe?" seth asked once he beat brady. "I'm great, will you massage my stomach?" I asked. "of course babe just lay down." I laid down with my head on his lap and he pulled up a my shirt a little and started to rub my stomach. "you guys are too cute!" said rosalie staring at us. then that made everyone stare at us and was like 'awww' I laughed but with seth rubing my stomach, i started to get a little tired. My eyes started to drop but i forced them open when mom said "nope sweetheart you need to stay awake so you can eat" I sat up and was handed a plate with biscuts and gravey on it with bacon and sausage. mom also handed me some water and i started to eat. this food was so good and it made me realize that i was really hungry. I finished my food quickly and drank all of the water. Mom took my things and i took out my book and started to read it. but I couldn't really get into it because my baby kept moving around and kicking me so i put the book down, grabed seth's hand and put it where the baby was kicking me. He gasped and got on his knees infront of me so he could put both hands on my belly.

"the baby's active today" i said and mia asked "do you think the baby is starting to move into the right place becuase it's almost ready?" I shrugged my shoulders and watched seth look at my stomach with love, no doubt thinking about our baby. "this baby's going to be unique and beautiful like its mother and strong and kind like its father." said rosalie smiling at me. I smiled back and said "thank you rosalie" she nodded and went back to looking at the computer to buy more stuff for our baby. "I cant wait to see our baby." said seth lovingly, and then put his face to my stomach and kissed my belly softly. I smiled at him and put my hands on his hands while he kissed my stomach. I heard a click of a camera and looked up to see bella taking a picture of us and she said "i just had to take it, it was just too cute" I giggled and said "its alright bells, we'll keep that picture forever." she smiled and went to print out the picture. Seth sat back up on the couch, and i laid down with my head back on his lap and he started to rub my stomach again. This time though, I really did fall asleep.

I woke up about an hour later with everyone gone but seth. "where is everyone?" I asked, my voice still had some sleep in it. "they went hunting." I stretched but stayed where i was and asked "will you lay down with me?" he nodded and slowly laid down. My back was against his chest and he wraped his arms around my belly while holding my hands. I was really comfortable as i snuggled into him. We just talked until the others came back with alot of baby stuff. Seth helped me sit up and i asked "whats all this?" "It's stuff for the baby, we thought we would get the room set up." said edward. I smiled and said "Thanks guys." they all started on the room and it was just me and seth in the living room waiting to see it.

About 30 minutes later, carson and mia came down to get us. Mia put her hands over my eyes and guided us to the baby's room. "Ok open!" she said and i did. The walls were white because they didn't really know what gender the baby was yet. The crib was a beautiful white wooden crib, there was an white wooden rocking chair, a baby changer, and a lot of dipers and baby wipes and a baby dresser with clothes in it."It's not much, but when we know what the baby is, we'll finish it." said mom "It's ok i love it you guys!" I said tearing up a little bit and went to hug her. When i did though i felt a stabing pain in my abdomen. It started to happen again and i cried out and clutched my stomach. "Whats wrong, whats happening!" asked seth a little hysterical. I gasped out "the baby, it's coming" So seth picked me up and dad, edward, mom, bella, and mia ran with us to the guest room.

"ok ok the baby is chewing through her stomach so give her some morphine and seth your going to have to chew it way out so rose doesn't get even more hurt." said dad camly but hurridly. I felt something prick my skin and new it was the morphine but couldnt really concentrate because seth was chewing my stomach to get the baby. I screamed out in pain while bella, mia, and mom were holding my hands and saying it was almost over. I kept my mouth shut and bit down hard on my lip when i wanted to scream. Then I heard something crying and looked up to see our baby in seth's arms. "Its a girl rose." said seth looking at the baby. "OK now bella, mia and esme, go with seth to clean the baby up while edward and i help rose get into her full vampire form." said dad. they nodded and walked out. Dad and edward were encouraging me while I fought the pain and tried to form back. After about 10 minutes i was able to and my wounds healed up instantly. I sat up and it felt great to be back into my whole vampire form. "Rose, why don't you go take a shower and put something clean on while they are cleaning up the baby." dad said. I nodded and hurriedly took a shower and just put on sweats and a t-shirt and left my hair down in waves.

I found seth in the baby's room holding the baby while everyone was around him looking at her. I walked up to him and he handed me the baby. She had my bright green eyes, seth's dark brown hair but had my wavyness to it, his nose, my lips, and kind of had both of our structers with her face. "She's beautiful" i whispered and seth nodded. "what are you guys going to name her?" asked mia. I thought for a minute and said "how about addison?" seth smiled and said "and for the middle name, what about marie?" "addison marie cullen, it's perfect" i said smiling up at seth. He bent down to kiss me and then kissed the baby on the forhead. "ok since it's a girl we'll need to get paint to paint it and some other stuff" said alice. she looked at us and said "you two go to rose's room while we finish her room." Addison's room was just besides ours so we walked to our room and waited till they were done. about an hour later they called for us and we walked into her room.

The room was pink and purple. Two walls were pink and the other were purple. Addison's name was in white wooded letters over top her crib and little pink and purple bows were tied on the crib, and the crib's blankets were pink and purple with little animals on it. Then they had a white rug on the brown wooden floors. "Thanks guys we love it" I said smiling at them all. They smiled back and left so seth and I could be alone with our baby girl. "she's so beautiful rose." said seth lovingly I nodded and gently kissed the top of addison's forehead and started to sing softly so she could go to sleep. When she did, i gave her to seth and he gently put her in bed and we stood hugging each other and watched her sleep.

**so what do you guys think?**

**I also decided that they won't be going to school because i keep forgetting about it but oh well...please review!**

**Yours Truly,**

**volturiqueen**


End file.
